vida nueva, verdades increibles
by Aily Cullen P
Summary: Bella llega a Forks en busca de elejarse de su casa e independisarse, pero al llegar ahí descubre que cosas imposibles eran ciertas. por ejemplo su mejor amigo es un licantropo y peor, el chico del que se enamora, estuvo enamorado de - Vamp/Hum - OOC
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer**_**: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. yo solo los utilizo para mis historias locas XD  
**

* * *

_**Capitulo 1**_

Mientras veía por la ventana hacia el exterior del auto, solo se podía escuchar el murmullo de una voz, a la que al parecer debería de estarle poniendo atención, pero yo solo podía pensar, en que me depararía con esa mudanza. cuando al fin se dio cuenta que no le ponía ni la mas mínima atención, escuche lo que parecía un resoplo y un grito que hasta el mas sordo podría escuchar.

- ¡¡¡ ¿ Isabella me estas escuchando ? !!!

esa era la voz de mi prima que al igual que yo estaba muy emocionada por nuestra mudanza a Forks.. no solo porque era la primera vez que viviríamos lejos de mis padres, si no también por que se iba a casar dentro de dos semanas con un mutuo amigo de la infancia Jacob Blake. aunque ella mas enfocaba su emoción a gritos y regañarme como siempre

Mi prima es algo loca pero la mejor de todas, sus padres murieron por un desafortunado asalto que salió mal cuando tenia 7 años desde ese entonces vivió conmigo y mis padres; su nombre es Nicole, hace poco cumplio los 18 años. tiene ojos café oscuro, el cabello negro lacio y largo que le llegaba un poco mas bajo de los hombros. a ella normal mente le gustaba el cabello suelto pero es esta ocasión se lo había sujetado en una coleta de lado.

- ¡¡¡ Isabella Marie Swan !!!

- ¡ ¿que? !- como odiaba que me llamaran de esa forma

- ¿me estas poniendo atención?

- si

Ella solo hizo un gesto en la boca; el que siempre hacia antes de regañarme, pero en esta ocasión solo se limito a dar un ligero suspiro y decir:

- llevo 5 minutos diciendo te que ya llegamos

ya no escuche nada después de eso, lo único que hice fue salir de el coche y llegar a la puerta de una casa blanca de dos pisos con un poco de lila en los bordes. no sin antes tener unos cuantos tropiezos, ya que normalmente por mi torpeza soy un peligro para mi sola y a veces para los otros. tuve que esperar a que llegara y por fin abriera la puerta. me fui corriendo al centro de la sala que estaba al lado derecho, todo estaba amueblado, ya que mis padres se habían hecho cargo de eso, me dijeron que contrataron una diseñadora _**no se por que**_, pero se notaba que no teníamos los mismos gustos, aunque tampoco me quejo tanto, saque mi ordenador portátil y conecte la cámara web para así hablar con Renne .

- ¡ mamá !

Renne, así le digo a mi mamá al igual que a mi papá le llamo Charlie, solo que no les llamo así cuando le hablo. ella es muy amable, ella al igual que yo tiene unos enormes ojos café y diferencia de mi que tengo el cabello castaño, largo y ondulado ella lo tiene corto y de color desconocido, aunque parece café.

- hija ¿como estas?, ¿te gusto la casa?

- si, claro

no podía decir le lo que no me gustaba, ya que era capaz de enviar un batallón de diseñadores locos para cambiarlo. una vez paso eso en una cabaña en la playa que había conseguido para ir de vacaciones. llegaron como veinte y al final casi quedo igual que antes. aunque ella alucinada de que se veía increíble, así es de excéntrica mi madre, pero aun así la quiero con toda el alma.

- ¿como esta Charlie?

- bien, en este momento esta ocupado con una llamada; pero no creo que tarde

Renne y el se habían divorciado cuando yo tenia 10 años, desde ese entonces Nicole y yo vivíamos con ella y visitábamos a Charlie, que vivía a pocas calles de con nosotras, ya que no querían que nos afectara una mudanza mas lejana. ahora trabajaban en su empresa de diseños de comerciales "Isa´s image" _**si, el nombre lo pusieron por mi**_ lo bueno que no le pusieron Bella si no mas se hubiera notado

La empresa al igual que ellos esta en Phoenix. lo raro de el asunto es que ahora se la pasan mas tiempo juntos que cuando estaban casados. Renne se volvió a casar hace un par de años, con un hombre algo menor que ella llamado Phil. Al enterarme que el pretendía entrar a la empresa, decidí que lo mejor era que me viniera a Forks con Nicole, aunque tuviera que vivir sola. No es que estuviera huyendo o algo por el estilo, es solo que era mejor no estar ahí con ellos por un tiempo

- ya te envié todos los documentos que necesitas y el auto llegara como en una semana mas o menos

había logrado que Renne me enviara trabajo por correo electrónico; para si justificar el que me enviara dinero que me quieren enviar cada mes y así no tenga necesidad de trabajar. lo de el auto era por que justo dos semanas antes de venir, mi vieja camioneta dio su ultimo suspiro, con ella había aprendido a conducir. si, era antigua, pero a mi me gustaba. ellos aprovecharon la jubilación de mi camioneta para comprarme otro; al ir a la agencia, no me fije mucho en los autos, solo señale el primero que vi, según el que nos atendió, era un Focus II. si se preguntan ¿por que no lo elegí como se debía? simple, primero por que no se mucho de autos que digamos y segundo aun estaba de luto por mi camioneta. Charlie y Renne dijeron que la iban a restaurar y mejorar, pero ... para usarla a beneficio de la empresa .

- bueno, mamá luego nos vemos, Nicole y yo tenemos que ir a comprar las cosas que faltan para la casa

- claro hija, no vayas a hacer ninguna locura y ten cuidado por donde y como caminas

corte la comunicación y fui a la cocina, al llegar vi como Nicole trataba de no reír. primero la mire confundida pero enseguida note cual era la razón, fruncí el seño y eso solo logro que ella soltara la carcajada

- si, si muy gracioso - Dije tomando una libreta para anotar lo que seria necesario comprar

- claro que si, Renne te conoce como la palma de su mano, y date de santos de que no le dije de tus tropiezos que diste para poder llegar a la entada de la casa, eh

Cuando termino de reír,k apuntamos las cosas que compraríamos, nos subimos al coche y llegamos al primer Wall-Mart que encontramos, o mas bien debería de decir, al único que encontraríamos en ese pueblo .

- ¿es todo? – pregunto aunque ya sabia la respuesta

- tu sabes que aun me da vergüenza – dije moviendo mi cabello y viendo hacia el suelo

- ya vas a cumplir 18 años Bella ¿cuando te acostumbraras a comprarlas?

- anda, por favor – dije mientras meneaba las pestañas de forma que siempre hacia con ella cuando quería algo

- Ya deja de parpadear así que se te van a trabar y haber después como logras lo que quieres – dijo escogiendo varios paquetes.

Ya se que debería hacerlo yo sola, pero de verdad que me es muy vergonzoso comprar eso y que todo el mundo que te vea, se entere de que usas toallas femeninas o tampones. aunque claro, yo siempre lograba que Nicole las comprara por mi. cuando llegamos a la caja registradora, el chico que nos atendió estaba completamente sorprendido al ver tanto paquete de toallas y no le quitaba la vista a unas cajas de tampones. sentí como mi cara se llenaba de calor y mejor mire hacia otro lado, pero Nicole al contrario, miro al chico fijamente cruzando los brazos frente a ella y dijo:

- ¿que? ¿ es la primera vez que logras ver uno de estos o que?, trata de ponerte uno a ver que cara pones, idiota

El chico, frunció el seño y termino de dar nuestras bolsas, cuando logramos salir no aguantamos mas y soltamos la carcajada

- Nicole, eres tremenda, ¿ como se te ocurre decirle eso?

- No me regañes Bella y no te hagas, bien que te dio risa; además el tiene la culpa por comportarse así, por culpa de esas reacciones tu no te animas a comprarlas

- Si, tienes razón

- ¿Sabes que es lo mas gracioso?

- No, ¿que?

- Que creo que si lo va a intentar

Empezamos a reírnos de nuevo como locas y pusimos las cosas en el coche y nos subimos a el, en todo el trayecto no paramos de reír. Cuando llegamos a la casa empezamos a acomodar las compras, cuando me di cuenta Nicole tenia una gran bolsa amarrada con un nudo en la mano, con un papel que decía "abrase bajo su propio riesgo", la mire confundida

- ¿que es eso?

- ¿Tienes que preguntar?- después de unos segundos lo adivine, me empecé a reír y ella me siguió

- Estas loca, solo a ti se te ocurriría ponerle ese letrero a una bolsa llena de tampones y toallas femeninas

- Que ¿quieres que alguien sin querer lo agarre y vea lo que hay dentro?

- Ni que lo fuera a poner a un lado de la puerta

Tome la bolsa, y subí las escaleras que estaban de el lado derecho de la sala. me fui a mi habitación, que era la principal. era blanca al igual que toda la casa, la cama de tamaño matrimonial estaba de el lado izquierdo pegada a la pared aun lado una mesita de noche tipo antiguo con una lámpara. enfrente de la cama un pequeño armario y al lado de este un escritorio donde estaba había una computadora conectada. tenia un balcón en donde se tenia de vista puros árboles, la casa mas próximas estaba entre dos y tres kilómetros. me metí al baño, aun lado de la puerta de la habitación y acomode la bolsa en una puertita que estaba debajo de el lavabo. cuando baje, no logre escuchar a Nicole, me metí a la cocina y vi una nota en la barra.

"Bella, siento no haber podido despedirme, llamo Billy, al parecer Jacob tiene algo de fiebre, luego nos vemos, besos, Nicole"

Solté un suspiro y subí a mi habitación a hacer el trabajo que me había enviado Renne. cuando termine ve fui directo a la cama, estaba muy cansada como para preocuparme si traía o no pijama, enseguida me quede profundamente dormida.

y así paso la semana, la mayoría de las veces fue lento; puesto a que ya todo estaba en su lugar, no tenia mas que hacer que irme en mis ensoñaciones, y pensar sobre el instituto. siempre eh sido buena en la escuela, pero no se me da mucho lo de relacionarse con las personas y eso me ponía de nervios; era la primera vez que iba a entrar a una escuela nueva sin Nicole. ella iba a entrar a la escuela de la reserva, para que así se les hiciera mas cómodo a ella y a Jake. lo único que me quedaba era rezar por, por lo menos pasar por desapercibida y si no tener ningún problema; y aquí estaba yo, sumida en preocupaciones esperando a que llegara el auto nuevo, ya me estaba agradando la idea de el nuevo auto, ya que Nicole no dejaba de hablar de el; me dio mucha risa que por casualidad fuera el mismo de mi prima, solo que blanco, el de ella era negro, uno de sus colores favoritos junto con el azul. cientos de veces le pedí que me lo prestara y nada, ahora no lo necesitare. se que no es el mas rápido o potente, pero después de pensarlo, podría ir mas rápido que con mi vieja camioneta.

Por fin, una bocina sonó y salí disparada escaleras abajo, fue extraño haber sobrevivido a ellas, solo que antes de llegar a la puerta, me di un fuerte golpe en la pierna; pero con la emoción, neutralice el dolor y seguí corriendo. llegue a la acera de mi casa y vi a un señor bajo con un espeso bigote que me miraba confundido, pero después me dio una ligera sonrisa

- solo firme aquí y el auto es todo suyo – tome los papeles y firme, no se que maraña puse de firma, solo quería subirme al carro

- tenga las llaves, que lo disfrute – dijo dándome las llaves y me puse a brincar y a gritar, lo abrase sin dejar de brincar

- muchas, muchas gracias – dije soltándolo y dándole algo de dinero

- me despido señorita, felicidades y que tenga una buena tarde – apretó un poco mi mano y se subió al carro de atrás donde estaba un señor medio calvo que reía, seguro por mi reacción.

tome mi celular mientras subía al nuevo coche y dizque algunos números.

- Nicole, ¡ ya llego ! – grite de la emoción , escuche otro como respuesta y se escuchó unas cosas caerse

- No lo toques, quiero estrenarlo – _**¿**_ _**estaba loca o que ?**_

- Si como no, ¿me dejaste estrenar el tuyo?, ¿ no verdad ?, ni si quiera me dejaste usarlo, así que no delires

- Bueno, como tu quieras. oye que no se te vaya a olvidar ir con el doctor, llevas aplazándolo toda la semana; ah y mas tarde vamos a pasar Jake y yo, necesitamos hablar – dijo diciendo lo ultimo con un tono de preocupación y colgó. eso era extraño viniendo de ella, ya que podíamos hablar 6 horas o mas por teléfono y al rato juntarnos para platicar. mejor decidí no darle mucha importancia

Subí corriendo a la habitación a arreglarme, después de una ducha rápida me decidí por unos pantalones caqui, una blusa y zapatillas blancas. Tome mi bolso que estaba en el sofá de la sala, y de nuevo corrí hacia el auto, me senté en el asiento del conductor. al meter las llaves y escuchar el sonido de el motor andando, no podía quitar la gran sonrisa que tenía, estaba tan emocionada.

Al llegar al estacionamiento de el hospital vi lo que parecía ser un volvo plateado; como dije no se mucho de autos, pero eso parecía ser, entre al hospital y me dirigí al elevador, ya que me había dicho el Doctor, que en el 2do piso era el lugar de las consultas. al salir de el elevador pude ver a la recepcionista detrás de su gran escritorio que comía una barra de frutas, cuando noto que la observaba, la guardo rápido y me dedico una cara de pocos amigos _**genial, ahora le caigo mal. era mejor venido cuando ya la hubiera terminado, ¿ pero yo que iba a saber?**_

- vengo a una consulta con el doctor Reeves – dije acercándome a ella con precaución

- ¿tiene cita? – pregunto de forma dura _**¿ pero que es lo que había hecho yo ?, si hubiera sido yo a la que encontraron comiendo me daría vergüenza, no le declararía la guerra a la que me vio**_

- no, el doctor Reeves me dijo que viniera en cuanto pudiera, soy Isabella Swan – me miro con una cara de "no te creo nada" y tomo el teléfono

- doctor, aquí esta una jovencita que afirma que usted le dijo que viniera cuando pudiera, si ... su nombre es Isabella Swan, si enseguida la hago pasar

- dice que puedes pasar – dijo señalando una puerta casi al final de el pasillo, y tratando de dar su mejor sonrisa, pero no dio mucho resultado. si te quedaras viendo mas de unos segundos, te daría miedo

fui a la puerta señalada. apenas di un pequeño toque y en un segundo, la puerta estaba abierta y yo en brazos de el doctor; era tipo abrazo de oso, pero no tanto

- ¿como te ah ido en tu nueva casa? – pregunto cuando me soltó

El doctor Reeves, era un gran amigo de Renne, hace unos años se había venido, diciendo que no aguantaba la ciudad. el era el que me atendía, pero cuando se mudo tuve que ir con otro doctor.

Al saber que iba a venir a vivir aquí a Forks, no lo dudo ni un segundo y dijo que viniera a verlo.

- bien, acostumbrándome, ¿ya tiene los resultados? – el había indicado que me hiciera unos análisis antes de venir aquí. no entendí la razón pero Renne me dijo que era algo de rutina, cosas de doctores

- si, y no hay ningún problema, los resultados fueron normales, pero no olvides que aunque no haya riesgo por la familia de tu padre, por la de tu madre si. ten cuidado Bella la diabetes, no es ningún juego

claro que sabia que no era un juego, varios familiares habian muerto por eso. cuando por primera vez me bajo fuertemente la presión, fue antes de mudarnos a Phoenix; Renne y Charlie se pusieron como locos. la verdad yo no se por que tanto chequeo, ya que cada vez que me hago los análisis se supone que siempre salen normales

- bueno doctor, si dice que todo esta bien, ¿eso significa que me puedo llenar de pastel de chocolate? – yo ya sabia la respuesta; pero me gustaba ver la expresión de su cara de negación, sorpresa y preocupación cuando hacia algún comentario como estos. _**Y hay esta de nuevo**_

- ya quite esa cara doctor, que ya se la respuesta, pero... ¿si puedo comer mi helado de vainilla verdad?, sabe que me gusta demasiado - dije cuando logre controlar un poco a risa

- como dijiste, ya sabes, todo con moderación, puedo hacerte un plan alimenticio

- no, no así esta bien – dije inmediatamente, – nos vemos en otra ocasión doctor Reeves – dije saliendo de el consultorio, y estuve apunto de chocar con algo, mas bien con alguien. un hombre joven, que apenas parecía tener la edad para ser doctor; mas bien debería de ser un actor, con su cabello rubio y ojos de color dorado, una ligera sombra debajo de ellos, pero no parecia que si era doctor ya que traía puesta una bata blanca.

- disculpe señorita – me dijo con una sonrisa de comercial _**a lo mejor hace un comercial o un programa y por eso la trae**_

- no, disculpe usted, yo soy la que salí sin fijarse y casi lo golpea – dije regresándole una sonrisa con algo de vergüenza

- veo que ya se conocieron – dijo el doctor Reeves detrás de mi ¿_**eso es conocerse para el?, bueno de alguna manera tal vez tenga razón ¿ no?**_

- bueno, digamos que algo así – dije con otra sonrisa y ligeramente sonrojada

- Carlisle, Isabella Swan; Isabela Swan, el doctor Carlisle – dijo el doctor Reeves haciendo las presentaciones _**así que, si es doctor. si no me lo asegurara el doctor Reeves no lo creería**_

- los dejo, tengo que irme – dijo el doctor Reeves y sin darnos tiempo de responderle se fue

- mucho gusto Isabella – dijo dándome la mano

- igualmente doctor – dije apretando su mano _**¿ abra entrado hace poco ? Tiene las manos mas frías de lo normal**_

- por favor dime Carlisle

- si tu me dices Bella – por extraña razón me daba mucha confianza el doctor Carlisle

- muy bien Bella, acabamos de hacer un trato – dijo con una gran sonrisa que no pude evitar regresarle de igual manera

- ¿vas a tomar el elevador?

- Si – dije y me indico con la mano que lo siguiera

- ¿ Llevas mucho tiempo aquí ? no recuerdo haberte visto antes

- Me mude hace una semana. ya había vivido aquí antes, pero nos mudamos a Phoenix cuando tenia 9 años. la verdad ya extrañaba mucho Forks, en Phoenix hay demasiado sol. lo raro es que en todo este tiempo nunca se me quito lo pálida – me reí ligeramente y el de igual manera, cuando llego el elevador a la planta baja me despedí del doctor Carlisle, aun se me dificultaba llamarlo solo Carlisle.

Unos pasos antes de llegar a la puerta de salida percibí un aroma dulce y agradable, nunca había olido algo igual. luego una voz, que mas bien era un susurro pero elegante y hermosa

- nos vemos luego

me gire para ver de donde provenía esa voz, pero no vi nada. ni siquiera al doctor Carlisle, solo unas personas en la sala de espera leyendo entretenidamente y a la recepcionista que no quitaba la mirada de la pantalla del monitor; después de tener la desilusión de no encontrar al dueño de esa voz; fui al estacionamiento y me metí en el coche dándome cuenta que no se encontraba el volvo plateado. no le di importancia y fui directo a casa, recordando ese dulce aroma y esa voz.

Al llegar vi el auto de Nicole estacionado enfrente de la casa, me estacione atrás y salí con cuidado de el coche ya que no tenia prisa ni ganas de tener un buen tropiezo. al acercarme a la casa buscando las llaves; Nicole venia detrás de mi, pero no quitaba la vista de el bosque que rodeaba la casa. era lo bueno de esa casa, la hermosa vista que tenia, pero ella la veía sin poner atención alguna. cuando por fin logre abrir, encendí las luces y me fui directo a la sala, me senté en uno de los sillones y ella en el sofá que estaba adelante, callada y viendo la alfombra sin apartar la vista de ella _**esto ya me esta empezando a preocupar**_

de pronto se escucho un estruendoso golpe afuera de la casa que hizo que me levantara de un salto de mi asiento, pero Nicole solo se quedo sentada viéndome a mi y a la puerta

- no te preocupes es solo Jacob – _**¿esta loca o que? ¿ como se le ocurre?, además ¿porque no le llamo Jake como siempre?**_

- ¿que no me preocupe? ¿Acaso estas loca? Se que Jake es grande, pero no exageres, ni saltando desde el techo haría ese sonido – en eso entro Jake

- lo siento Bella, no quería asustarte – _**¿que fue lo que dijo?**_

- No empieces tu también, si no le creo a Nicole que es mas seria, ¿crees que te voy a creer a ti? había escuchado que las bodas afectan algo a los novios antes de que se lleve acabo, pero esto es demasiado – el solo agacho la cabeza con aspecto serio

- ¿Que demonios pasa aquí?, ¿por que tu le llamaste Jacob en ves de Jake? y tu me dijiste Bella cuando desde que tengo memoria me llamas Bells, además ¿donde esta el Jake que conozco, el que nunca para de bromear y tener una gran sonrisa que mostrar a todo mundo?, y tu también Nicole, que no paras de hablar, ya sea para hacerme reír o para regañarme por las tonterías que hago

Jake se sentó aun lado de Nicole mirándola de una forma que paresia que hablaran por esa misma, casi entre en pánico

- te dije que no comieras tanto dulce, ¿pero me hiciste caso? ... ¡ no ! – dije prácticamente gritando Nicole me vio confundida y Jake hizo una mueca que parecía ser sonrisa

- ¿de que estas hablando?

- ¿Como que de que hablo?, tu sabes bien que tu también eres propensa a diabetes; ¡¡¡ pero no ..., la señorita me atasco de todo lo que pueda, no quiso hacer caso !!!

- ¿Estas loca o que?. además tu comes mas que yo y por si no te acuerdas, ¡¡¡ tu eres a la que casi arrestan por taclear a una señora, solo por que se llevaba el ultimo bote de nieve de vainilla con chispas de chocolate !!! – ahora ella también gritaba

- ¡¡¡ ¿Que hiciste que? !!! ¡¡¡ ¿tacleaste a una anciana por un simple helado? !!!! – pregunto Jake muriéndose de la risa, apenas si logre entenderle

- No era un simple helado, era tamaño mega y es uno de mis favoritos ¡ y no era anciana !, tenia como unos cuarenta- dije lo ultimo en susurro volteando a otro lado,

Jake se rió tanto que se callo de el sofá. después de un largo rato, que pensé que no iba a acabar se detuvo y se volvió a sentar junto a Nicole

- ¿entonces no...? – empecé a preguntar

- no – contesto simplemente y miro a Jake, me sentí muy aliviada, _**¿pero por que se miran así?**_

- ¿estas embarazada?- los dos abrieron los ojos como platos y se echaron a reír _**bueno, eso ya lo puedo tomar como un no**_

- ya pues, dejen de reír me están preocupando – de inmediato se volvieron serios, con eso me empecé a alterar

- ya díganme de una buena vez que sucede

- esta bien, pero primero toma asiento - dijo Nicole

- que tomar asiento ni que nada. así me quedo y ustedes van a empezar a explicarse – dije con tono de autoridad. se miraron de nuevo, Nicole volteo hacia mi y empezó a hablar

- mira Bella, como sabes en una semana me caso y como tu eres mi única familia... bueno sin contar a Charlie y a Renne que son como mis padres. creo que tienes que saber algo, … aparte de que nos conocemos de toda la vida los tres, somos muy unidos y eso me da mas la razón de que tienes que enterarte - miro a Jake de nuevo con cara disgustada - aunque claro Jake y los demás aun no están muy seguros que sea bueno que te enteres _**¿ los demás ?**_

- ¿enterarme de que exactamente? - pregunte cruzándome de brazos

- Bella - ahora hablo Jake

- La verdad, creo que es mejor que no te demos muchos detalles, ya que como dijo Nicole, no me convence aun la idea– dijo tomando la mano de Nicole

- ¿ Tienes alguna enfermedad venérea o algo peor?

- ¿Nos vas a dejar hablar, si o no? – esta vez lo dijeron al mismo tiempo

- Ok, esta bien, me callo

- Como te iba diciendo. no te voy a dar muchos detalles, por tu bien, solo te voy a contar lo que crea que sea necesario que estés enterada - hizo una pausa y continuo hablando

- En la reserva existen algunas leyendas Quileute, una de ellas es que nosotros descendemos de los lobos – _**¿que? **_

- Bella ¿estas bien? – ¿porque preguntaba eso?

- Si, ¿por que?

- ¿Como que por que?

- si, estoy bien... si los científicos dicen que descendemos de los monos, ¿por que no creería que ustedes descienden de los lobos?, además siempre eh creído que Nicole ah descendido de alguna cotorra parlanchina,

Jake trato de aguantar la risa mientras Nicole bufaba

- estamos hablando enserio Isabella – dijo Nicole enojada

- yo también, bueno ... menos lo de la cotorra. saben muy bien que siempre eh sido de mente abierta, no voy a negar que primero me saco de onda pero... puedo aceptarlo– dije encogiéndome de hombros

al parecer se conformaron con esa respuesta, por que Jake siguió hablando

- bueno, dejando a un lado a los monos y a las cotorras parlanchinas – no pudo dejar de decir lo ultimo con un tono de burla, a lo que no le agrado en nada a Nicole, pero se quedo callada

- regresemos al tema principal. lo de que mi familia desciende de los lobos, ya que eso no es lo yo trato de explicar exactamente- hizo otra pausa- lo que pasa es que cuando nuestros enemigos mortales están cerca; nosotros los descendientes mas directos, por decirlo de alguna forma, nos convertimos en lobos, a lo que nosotros denominamos "licántropos"

- así que técnicamente eres un hombre lobo que se transforma con la luz de la luna llena

- primeramente somos "licántropos" no hombres lobo. segundo, no nos transformamos a la luz de la luna, sino cuando nos enojamos y después cuando lo controlamos nos transformamos cuando queramos – lo dijo lentamente dando énfasis "licántropos", dándome a entender que no le gustaba lo de hombres lobo

- ok, licántropos, no hombres lobo, ya entendí – dije sentándome al no sentir mis piernas

- ¿estas bien? – pregunto arrodillándose enfrente de mi

- si, solo necesito digerir todo esto – Jake me miro angustiado, como decidiendo entre quedarse o irse para darme tranquilidad. me dolía verlo así, en eso imágenes vinieron a mi mente; eran de cuando éramos pequeños y jugábamos en el patio trasero de donde vivíamos antes o cuando jugábamos en la playa de la Push

- ¿tienes miedo? – se atrevió a preguntar Jake, un rato después que vio que no decía nada , extendí mi mano para que la tomara y así lo hizo

- miedo no, mas bien asombro. Jake, te conozco desde que tengo uso de razón, eres como un hermano mayor y a veces menor, debo aclarar. aunque quiera, que no es así. no podría tenerte miedo, pero... solo dime unas cuantas cosas, ¿la amas?, ¿vas a tratar de matarme a mi o a un ser querido mío?, ¿me vas a dar un paseo cuando te transformes en lobo?, bueno... si quieres la ultima no la respondas

Jake tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, parecía que iba a estallar de la felicidad

- si, la amo mucho, como no creo poder amar a nadie mas; no, te prometo que no lo haré y lo tercero... ya veremos como te portas – dijo aun sonriendo a mas no poder. antes de darme cuenta, ya me había lanzado a sus enormes brazos que me apretaron con una terrible fuerza, cuando se dio cuenta me dejo en es suelo con cuidado, al sentir mis pies tocar el suelo, me hice un poco hacia atrás

- ¿sabían que acaban de echar a la basura lo que pensaba que existía y lo que no?, ahora me van a salir con que los vampiros existen, ¿no?

- Vamos a comer - dijeron rápidamente los dos al mismo tiempo con unas sonrisas extrañas

- ¿Que clase de sonrisas son esas? eh, si que son extraños ustedes, pero aun así los quiero

- Mira quien lo dice, la reina de extrañalandia – dijo Jake rodando los ojos, yo solo le respondí sacándole la lengua; **espera... ¿dijo extrañalandia?**

Nos reímos y fuimos a comer. durante la cena no pararon las bromas. hablamos un poco de la boda, un poco entrada la noche se despidieron y se fueron. cuando me di cuenta ya estaba lista para irme a dormir, aunque prácticamente lo creía imposible con todo lo que me había pasado ese día. no sabia que me inquietaba mas, si era lo que me había revelado Jake o el hombre misterioso al que no logre encontrar. lo que mas me extrañaba de lo ultimo, es que yo nunca actuaba así, y menos con una simple voz y/o aroma. como sabia que a lo segundo no iba a poder sacar solución decidí pensar en lo de Jake, aunque pensándolo mejor eso estaría mas difícil de descifrar; aun no podía creerlo del todo, claro que sabia que no era mentira, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que fuera algo extraño e increíble. con esas ideas en la cabeza me quede completamente dormida

* * *

_**Hola !!!**_

_**aqui estoy con una nueva historia ... bueno, mas bien es la mas vieja que tengo; solo que hasta ahora me eh animado ah empezar a subirla.**_

_**ya practicamente tengo como la mitad de la historia escrita en una libreta, solo seria pasarla a la computadora, eso significa que puedo subir capitulos mas seguido**_

_**espero que les guste esta idea que se metio a la cabeza ^^**_

_**cuidense =D**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer**_**: ****Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. yo solo los utilizo para mis historias locas XD**

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

Por fin había llegado el día de la boda, después de una semana completa donde tuve que soportar a la histérica novia que no dejaba de molestar con los preparativos de la boda. juro que yo no me comportare así; ah sido la semana mas estresante de toda mi vida, me estaba volviendo loca. lo bueno que solo se va a casar una vez, ella al igual que yo cree en el matrimonio es para toda la vida y si se puede hasta mas

- apúrate que se hace tarde, ¿a quien se le ocurrió la brillante idea de que aquí te arreglaras?, para darle un buen punta pie en...

- a ti, ¿que ya no te acuerdas?

- si, como no. conociendo en como te tardas arreglándote normalmente ¿tu crees que me echaría la soga al cuello a mi misma? Por supuesto que no

- pues sea como sea, no exageres – dijo a través de la puerta de una de las habitaciones de la casa, ¿que no exagere? Pero si me levanto como 10 minutos para las 4 de la madrugada y la boda empieza a las 3:30 pm, que justamente faltan 7 minutos para que comience

- por favor, te lo suplico, ya vámonos

- ya estoy, ya cálmate - dijo saliendo de el cuarto, traía puesto un vestido blanco que se pegaba a cada una de sus curvas; terminando algo acampanado con bordados que apenas si se notaban, un ligero maquillaje y el cabello suelto con pequeñas conchitas esparcidas por su cabello se veía como una sirena

- hermosa, pero ¿no crees que se te olvida algo?

- no, acuérdate que no quise velo

- nop, algo mas – me miro confundida

- ya se que a tu futuro marido le encanta estar casi siempre descalzo, pero la boda va a ser justo en la playa y creo que te podrías quemar los pies, ¿no crees? – apenas termine la frase ya estaba encerrada de nuevo en el cuarto

- ¿quieres que te ayude?

- No, ni loca

- Ya estas, un poco mas no te haría mal – lo que pasa es que como no eh podido comprar desde que nos mudamos, no podía dejar mi lapso, haz un make over al primero que se te cruce en frente; no es para preocuparse, solo me pasa una vez al año, que por lo general no dura mucho tiempo. A Nicole y a Renne siempre les ah encantado cuando llega mi temporada "quiero comprar", o "te haré un make over", pero en esta ocasión dijo que quería algo sencillo, así que no me deja ni entrar a ayudarla

- Dije que no

- ¿Ya?, Mejor no te hubiera dicho, así serias la pareja descalza

- No encuentro un zapato

- Si no sales a la cuenta de 5, yo me caso con Jake y luego te platico como nos fue en la luna de miel 1... 2.... 3 ... 4.... y...

- Ya

- Ya era hora

- ¿Como esta mi madrina de honor favorita?- pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa,

- Ni creas que con eso te salvaras de el castigo por tenerme parada aquí como tonta esperándote eh, además si fuera por mi hubiera elegido otro vestido – dije lo mas calmada que pude, traía un vestido azul cielo con tres tirantes en cada hombro y el largo de el vestido estaba un poco mas en un lado que en otro

- Ya deja de quejarte y vámonos

- Ahora resulta

Sin decir mas, bajamos y llegamos al auto, a mí me tocaba llevar a la novia

En el transcurso asía la Push, ella era un manojo de nervios. eso solo lograba tensarme mas, lo bueno que traíamos su auto, por que si de los nervios chocamos, no pagaría las consecuencias mi pobre auto

- Nicole, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

- Si claro – contesto mientras no dejaba de mover el ramo. ya sabe cuantas veces lo había acomodado de diferente forma, me estaba desquiciando

- Cuando tengan sus hijos ¿van a salir con o sin pelo? por que la verdad, si estoy cuando sea el parto puede ser muy impactante ver a un recién nacido completamente peludo. por lo menos me deberías de avisar para acomodarme de tal forma que cuando me desmaye caiga sobre algo blandito, por que no creo que después de parir te vayas a ponerte a limpiar mi sangre, y eso sin contar de que tal ves sean seis o mas – ella abrió los ojos como platos y empezó a doblarse de la risa

- ¿Que...?, ¿De que te ríes?

- Gracias, jajaja... ya se me quitaron los nervios – dijo cuando por fin pudo hablar

- ¿Por que dices eso? Fue una pregunta razonable y totalmente enserio

- Si … aja

- ¿Por que siempre crees que bromeo? – por supuesto que lo estaba haciendo pero ...

- Por que siempre lo haces, cuando tratas de tranquilizar a alguien y en especial a mi

- Eso no es verdad

- Claro que si, por ejemplo, cuando Tonny Barnett me dejo 1 semana antes de entrar a la secundaria. tu dijiste que me había sacado la lotería por que el parecía rana parada con hocico de perro

- Era verdad – bueno… no tanto, pero no era de mi agrado, aparte de que era el patán que dejo destrozada a mi prima

- ¿A si? Entonces, explícame el que le hayan ofrecido ser el modelo principal de una de las mas grandes revistas de moda de Los Ángeles

- 2 palabras, cirugías y esteroides. ¿acaso no viste sus ultimas fotos?, tiene el trasero mas grande que el de la profesora de ingles de primer año

Al mismo momento las dos la recordamos, en un segundo las dos nos estremecimos y al otro nos reímos sin parar

Cuando llegamos, me di cuenta de cómo habían acomodado las cosas; ya que en eso yo no había tenido nada que ver. Nicole había especificado que los chicos se encargaran de eso, era una manera de poner a prueba el sentido del gusto de su prometido

Estaban acomodadas perfectamente acomodadas en varias hileras de sillas blancas de tal forma de que hubiera el espacio suficiente para que pasara la novia, había dos enormes arcos blancos, tanto al principio de el pasillo como al final, atrás de el altar, claro que el de atrás de el altar era mas grande, el primero estaba decorado con lo que a mi parecer eran algas. Aunque Nicole me desmintió, trato de decirme el nombre, pero aun no logro que se me pegue su nombre. Así que lo dejaremos como algas puestas en una arco blanco y algunas otras flores marinas. el segundo arco estaba decorado con estrellas de mar, conchas, y no se que otras cosas figuritas de mar, ya que Nicole la mayoría de el tiempo ah estado obsesionada todo lo que tenga que ver con el mar, y eso incluye al novio al que pasa casi todo de el tiempo ahí, ya que si no esta ahí esta dentro en el bosque o en su casa comiendo

Jake estaba parado frente al altar con su inigualable sonrisa de oreja a oreja que resaltaban sus grandes colmillos, con un traje negro sin corbata y los primeros botones de la camisa sin abrochar dejando ver parte de su grande y musculoso pecho bronceado, su cabello largo y negro, lo tenía recogido con una liga. Se podían ver como sus ojos brillaban de la emoción pero sobretodo del amor que tenia por Nicole

Todos los invitados ya estaban sentados y al parecer yo no era la única que se desespero por la novia tardada. Pero al ver a la novia, todos esbozaron una enorme sonrisa. De todos los invitados yo solo podía diferenciar a unos cuantos, como a Embry, Quil y Billy, el padre de Jake

- bueno, ya estas aquí ¿quien te va a entregar?

- Por supuesto que tu – dijo con una enorme sonrisa

- ¡¿ que ?! ¿que no se supone que eso lo hace un hombre? ¿no seria mejor que lo hiciera Billy?

- Fue idea de el y yo no podría estar mas de acuerdo – me dijo en voz baja, para que nadie nos escuchara mientras caminábamos hacia el altar, con el sonido de una ligera melodía y las olas del mar.

- Cuídala bien. que es uno de los pocos tesoros que tengo, ah y acuérdate que no hay rembolso eh – le dije a Jake cuando llegamos al altar

- Te lo prometo – dijo mientras me guiñaba un ojo. Me gire en dirección a Nicole

- Cuídate mucho, jálale las orejas por mi si dice o hace alguna tontería, te quiero mucho

Nicole estaba muy nerviosa, parecía que estaba a punto de llorar **_¿Qué siempre tengo que hacer todo yo? ¿O que?_**

- bien. apartir de este momento, pueden hacerme tía cuando quieran. Acuérdense que yo mínimo pido dos pequeños diablillos como sobrinos – al ver como la novia se sonrojaba todos se echaron a reír, incluyéndola a ella y al novio

- gracias, estas loca… pero así te quiero – dijo mientras me abrazaba y me daba un beso en la mejilla. Me hice a un lado y empezó la ceremonia

Cuando por fin, el padre dijo:

- los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia – se dieron un lindo y pequeño beso. La verdad yo esperaba mas, pero … es su boda. Después de un rato me acerque a ellos

- me voy, sabes muy bien que no se me da eso de las fiestas y todo eso

- yo te llevo – dijo enseguida Jake

- si como no, voy a sacar al novio en plena fiesta, justo cuando se acaba de casar. De por si hay mas de uno que parecen creer que solo estoy esperando a que Nicole se distraiga para llevarte conmigo

- ¿que tiene? que digan misa, a mi no me importa además Jake ya es mío oficialmente – decía entrelazando la mano con la del susodicho

- Esta bien, te espero en el auto – dije mientras me giraba y me dirigía hacia el auto. En esos momentos no deseaba mas que haberme traído mi auto

- ¡¡¡ me caigo !!! – escuche que gritaba Nicole, me di la vuelta y derepente ya traía el ramo entre mis manos. Mire hacia Nicole, ella me sonreía con inocencia mientras que las demás invitadas me miraban sacando chispas por los ojos; justo como intente hacerlo yo con ella después de tirar el ramo a la arena, pero enseguida llego Jake junto a mi y me arrastro hacia el auto

Cuando estuvimos dentro del auto, Jake soltó una estruendosa carcajada

- mucha risa, pero que bueno que me detuviste, si no en menos de 5 minutos serias viudo – dije tratando de mantenerme lo mas seria posible, pero no lo conseguí y termine riéndome junto con el

- supe lo que hiciste para calmar a Nicole – dijo después de un rato

- no se de que hablas – Jake me miraba, pero al mismo tiempo tratando de ver hacia a delante

- claro quelo sabes, ¿o me vas a decir que realmente te preocupa si mis hijos salen con o sin Pelo?

- ¡ que !, si lo piensas, puede se algo realmente traumarte

- Si, si … como tu digas – tenia una gran sonrisa pero de pronto se volvió serio

- Bella, prométeme que te vas a cuidar

- Ustedes son los de las hormonas alborotadas no yo – dije tratando de animarlo, pero no cambio su expresión

- Sabes que no me refiero a eso Bella, solo no hagas locuras; no tomes las cosas tan a la ligera… se que por tu forma de pensar me haz aceptado fácilmente. Pero no debería ser así con todo lo que te topes. Cuídate de …

- ¿de que?

- Tu solo cuídate mientras no estemos y después de que hayamos vuelto – dejo salir una pequeña sonrisa. **_¿que me cuide de que?_**

- Esta bien, pero no te prometo lograrlo durante mucho tiempo. Pero tu también cuida de Nicole, como ya te dije no hay rembolso … aunque te la puedo cambiar por una prima solterona, si esta muy mayor para ti, pero a lo mejor se llevan bien ¿quien sabe?

Jake soltó una carcajada mientras me despeinaba el cabello con su mano libre, aunque esta difícil despeinarlo mas, ya que por la humedad de seguro estaba mas esponjado de lo que me gustaría.

Cuando llegamos, Jake se estiro para abrirme la puerta, Salí del auto y gire para despedirme

- cuídense, pórtense bien … bueno, tu me entiendes

- claro, cuando regresemos te cuento como nos fue

- no gracias, no quiero tener mas traumas de los que seguramente tendré

Después de despedirme, entre a la casa y me fui directo a ducharme. Al salir, me cepille el cabello, me puse un short de mezclilla y una playera amarilla holgada; me senté en la cama y encendí la laptop junto con la cámara

- Hola mamá

- Hola Bella – contesto Renne con una gran sonrisa

- ¿Qué haces?

- Reviso unos papeles, ¿Cómo estuvo la boda?

- Bien, Nicole y Jake estuvieron encantados

- ¿quien cacho el ramo? – al no obtener respuesta se puso a gritar de la emoción

- ¡que emoción! ¿ya encontraste con quien?

- Cálmate mamá eso solo son tonterías que ponen para entretenerse en las bodas y si fueran ciertas, pobres de las demás … se van a casar hasta los 60, si es que se casan

- No seas exagerada. Bueno, ya me llamo el Dr. Reeves y creo que no esta de mas decirte que te cuides

- Si, si … ya me voy, solo quería saludar – cerré la laptop y me tire hacia atrás en la cama

* * *

_** si ... esta cortito, pero es qque tenia que cortarlo ahí**_

_**en el capitulo siguinte, ya aparecen los Cullen ^^**_

_**hay una parte que me gusto mucho en especial, espero que ah ustedes les vaya a agradar, pero no digo mas por que eso es para el siguiente capitulo XD**_

_**cuidense =D**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: **los personajes son exclusivamente de Stephanie Meyer (menos Nicole, esa si la invente XD ) yo solo juego con ellos para mis historias lokas_

_

* * *

  
_

La semana paso sin contratiempos. Jake y Nicole habían regresado el viernes, decidí mejor no llamarlos y menos visitarlos, por si aun seguían desfrutando de su luna de miel.

Ya era lunes y tenía que ir al instituto. Me arregle con unos pantalones blancos, una camisa color lila y unos zapatos cómodos del mismo color. Tenía aun tiempo de sobra, pero no estaría de más llegar más temprano. Me moría de los nervios así que… al mal paso darle prisa

Al llegar al estacionamiento, pude visualizar a Angela Weber. Angela había sido una antigua amiga de Nicole y mía antes de mudarnos. Era un poco baja y no hablaba tanto como Nicole o yo, pero era muy buena e increíble amiga. Busque un lugar vacío donde aparcar… no fue muy difícil, ya que aun era temprano. Me apresure a salir y camine hacia donde se encontraba.

- Angela – dije para llamar su atención

- Bella, que bueno que estés aquí – dijo con una sincera sonrisa; tiempo antes le había avisado sobre la mudanza, así que no era sorpresa para ella.

- Si, a mi también. este… ¿seria molestia si me dices donde queda la dirección? Es que quiero saber mi horario

- Claro que no ¿como crees? Yo te llevo – le sonreí agradecida

Cuando vimos y arreglamos todo lo que necesitaba, Angela me dijo que casi teníamos todas las materias juntas, en excepción de biología y trigonometría. Era una lastima, ya que a ella se le daba muy bien la ultima y conmigo era todo lo contrario.

Como teníamos algo de tiempo, Angela me acompaño al auto a guardar algunos documentos, así mientras me iría contando acerca de algunos compañeros que también estudiaban en el instituto.

Jessica Stanley. De pequeñas solíamos competir en todo, hasta que un día me arte; era de locos, en una ocasión discutíamos por quien había salido mas regañada por no llevar una tarea ¿Creen que eso sea lógico? claro que no, pero ella seguía y seguía, el ultimo día que la vi, le dije que lo mejor era que se buscara otro pasatiempo. Según por lo que me comento Angela, ella seguía prácticamente igual, ella había estado saliendo con Mike Newton alrededor de 2 años y habían terminado hace algunos meses, claro que ella pensaba reconquistarlo ahora que reanudaran las clases.

A Mike, lo conocí un año antes de irme, se me hizo un chico extraño y enfadoso, por no decir asqueroso.

Había una nueva chica en el grupo; Lauren, cuando Angela me dijo su nombre, me dio a entender que no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo, pero preferí no indagar en eso. Tyler, también nuevo en el grupo, bueno… para mí eran nuevos, pero ya tenían ya un tiempo juntándose con ellos. Angela me dijo que no me sorprendiera que Tyler hiciera alguna locura algún día; por que así era el. Y por ultimo Ben Lee, era una migo de la infancia de Angela, cuando Nicole y yo la conocimos, ellos ya eran amigos. Nosotras decíamos que se conocían desde que usaban pañales, ni ellos estaban seguros desde cuando se conocían. Angela y el se habían hecho novios hace un mes, me sorprendió que tardaran tanto, ya que siempre se había notado el amor entre ellos, solo ellos eran los últimos que faltaban

Cuando me termino de contar, ya estábamos de regreso del estacionamiento, note que Angela no dejaba de ver hacia una dirección, se me hizo extraño así que me gire hacia donde ella miraba; en eso distinguí a 5 jóvenes que caminaban por el estacionamiento, eran increíblemente hermosos

- ¿Quiénes son? – pregunte sin dejar de observarlos

- Son los hijos del Dr. Cullen

- ¿sus hijos? - **_¿no están muy grandes como para ser sus hijos? _**

- Si, el y su esposa Esme los adoptaron, hace 2 años llegaron… creo que de Alaska – **_así que, si son sus hijos _**

- Mira, el mas musculoso, es Emmett Cullen, el otro que esta a su lado es Edward Cullen y la chica mas bajita es Alice Cullen, ellos tres son hermanos – me explico – los otros dos son Rosalie y Jasper Hale, son gemelos****

Cuando termino de hablar, les puse más atención. Todos tenían la misma tez pálida, pero aun así hermosa. El chico, como según me había dicho Angela que se llamaba Jasper, tenia el cabello de oro y chino, muy desordenado, parecía un poco tenso, como si algo lo estuviera molestando. Rosalie, era mucho más rubia, su cabello algo ondulado caía en su espalda como cascada; parecía como si la hubieran sacado de una revista de modas, no me extrañaría si supiera que se veía todo el día en el espejo, aparte de que todos los chicos babearan por ella. Alice, era distinta a la otra, tenia el cabello de color negro intenso, además de que su cabello estaba desordenado pero a la vez arreglado, con todas sus puntas mirando a todas direcciones. Emmett el más musculoso tenia el cabello obscuro, chino y corto. Y por ultimo Edward, el que de todos, mas me había llamado la atención, tenia los ojos dorados al igual que todos sus hermanos, el cabello cobrizo y mas desordenado que el de Jasper; no era tan musculoso como Emmett, pero no podía quitar mi atención de el.

Bueno, no hasta que el timbre de entrada a clases sonó. Angela y yo nos dirigimos a clases y después de dos horas de literatura, siguió historia universal. Cuando termino nos dirigimos a cafetería, donde no había mucha gente aun, yo termine comprando solamente una manzana y agua minera, no se me apetecía nada. Como Angela me dijo que me sentara en su mesa, fuimos hacia donde se encontraba Jessica y los demás. Empezaron los saludos y presentaciones, odiaba eso… nunca me ah gustado ser el centro de atención, para mi mala suerte eso seria imposible en este pueblo tan pequeño donde todo se sabía en una nada, para ellos era la hija de la pareja de jóvenes que se fue en busca de el dinero y fama olvidándose de el pueblo donde crecieron. Lo bueno que no son rencorosos aquí… bueno, eso creo. Todo iba "bien" hasta que Jessica se fijo en lo que comía

- Bella, ¿acaso estas a dieta? - era obvio que solo lo hacia por molestar, sobretodo por que Mike no paraba de mirarme y sonreír. Ella esperaba la respuesta con ansias y su sonrisa burlona

- No Jess, no te preocupes, solo no tengo mucha hambre – fingí una sonrisa. Con un seño en la cara se volteo para platicar con los demás****

- ¿como esta Nicole? – pregunto Angela para a ver sí así me podía relajar. Antes de que pudiera contestar, la metiche de Jessica estaba metiendo sus narices, para variar****

- ¡Ah!, es verdad ¿Dónde esta Nicole? Que raro que no este junto a ti, diario eran uña y mugre, aunque no podría decidir cual era cual – segundo golpe, ya me empezaba a irritar. Gire mi cabeza un poco hacia Angela y ella me negó con la cabeza. Eso era bueno, por que significaba que Jessica no estaba enterada que Nicole se había casado… de alguna manera me aliviaba, pero no duraría mucho sin que se enterara …, como dije, en Forks las noticias vuelan … para ser sincera se me hacia extraño que aun no estuviera enterada****

- Bien, ella esta bien… solo que decidimos entrar en distintos lugares – Jessica me miro como si fuera preguntar mas pero la mire indicándole que por su propio bien, era mejor que no hablara.****

Me puse a morder mi manzana mientras miraba alrededor, en eso me di cuenta que los Cullen estaban sentados prácticamente al otro lado de la cafetería. Todos estaban hablando entre ellos, en excepción de Edward, no tenia idea de cómo se me había grabado su nombre… bueno, a lo mejor si me daba una que otra idea. Mientras lo observaba el volteo a verme, lo mas rápidamente que pude la esquivé, pero no pude aguantar mucho antes de voltear de nuevo a verlo, me di cuenta de que su mirada estaba aun fija en mi dirección, al principio estaba completamente serio, su rostro no expresaba nada, luego lo note muy concentrado, pareciera que tratara de recordar algo pero aun así sin dejar de verme, después se vio disgustado como si no hubiera podido recordar lo que con tanto ahínco buscaba en su mente

Aun nuestras miradas estaban fijas en el otro, pero como pude me pase el bocado de la manzana y logre mirar hacia otro lado, sentía mi cara caliente, ya me imaginaba como debiera de estar - **_¿pero que es lo que me pasa? Solo es un chico, nada del otro mundo_**

- Bella, ni lo intentes … toda la que lo ah intentado ah sido rechazada y claro tu menos que nadie puede tener oportunidad de andar con el – dijo Jessica sacándome de mi pequeño transe, al mirarla vi que tenia su ya pegada cara de burla - **_0 y van 3, ahora si no me aguanto Stanley_**

- Sabes Jessica, primero que nada. El no es mi tipo, a mi me gustan mas sonrientes – creí escuchar una pequeña risa a lo lejos – segundo, si tengo alguna oportunidad o no, no es de tu incumbencia y tercero…. Si tú tuvieras esa oportunidad, seria después de estarlo acosando de alguna u otra manera, justo como creo que haz de haber hecho desde que te enteraste de su existencia. Pobre Edward, me apiado de el, a la semana tendría los ojos derretidos, si es que antes no se queda sin olfato por tanto mendigo químico que te hechas en ese estropajo a la que tu osas en llamar cabello, te pasas… hasta aquí apestan

No se como, pero había terminado de pie con los puños cerrados encima de la mesa en la que nos encontrábamos, encarando prácticamente a los gritos a una Jessica que tenia los ojos casi salidos de sus orbitas. Enseguida note que toda la cafetería estaba en completo silencio, mire hacia la mesa de los Cullen y vi como Edward me miraba sorprendido y si no me equivocó, Emmett soltó una gran carcajada, la chica de al lado le dio un codazo en el estomago, pero eso no izo que dejara de reír. Tome mis cosas, tire la manzana a la basura y Salí de la cafetería tomando de mi agua mineral - **_¿pero que es lo que ah pasado?_** - Estaba confundida; si, Jessica se lo merecía, pero no entendía que es lo que me había pasado para ponerme a gritarle enfrente de todo mundo, justo como lo había hecho. Me fui directo a mi coche y prendí el esterio del auto, aun faltaba mas de la mitad de el receso para la siguiente clase.

Cuando me di cuenta, ya habían dado el timbre para entrar a las siguientes clases, Salí corriendo y me dirigí hacia la clase de Biología, lo bueno que Angela ya me había enseñado donde me tocaría. Cuando llegue al salón, el profesor estaba apunto de cerrar

- señorita Swan, llegando tarde el primer día de clases – dijo el profesor Banner reprobatoriamente, iba a tratar de responderle, pero después de la corrida, que por cierto tuve la fortuna de no tropezar, no tenia el oxigeno suficiente como para formar palabra alguna

- que no se repita, tome asiento señorita Swan.

Cuando me fije, ahí estaba Edward Cullen, en la segunda fila cerca de la ventana y para mi mala suerte el único lugar disponible era a su lado, tenia que compartir mesa con el – **_genial _**– mientras me acercaba a lo que seria "nuestra mesa", podía sentir su mirada fija en mi, yo trataba de no mirarlo a cualquier costo… quien lo diría, si no le quitaba la mirada en la cafetería y ahora desearía estar en todos lados menos aquí. Pero como si fuera lo mas lógico, por un momento falle y quede petrificada ante su mirada, sus ojos eran de color negro, un negro profundo - **_¿no los tenia dorados en la mañana?... deja de alucinar y siéntate_** – no se como, pero lo hice, me senté y trate de ponerle atención al profesor Banner que trataba de explicar el porcentaje que valdrían las tareas, exámenes, trabajos en equipo, para las calificaciones. Mi intento de concentración no estaba dando resultado, ya que aunque no estuviera mirando a Edward, podía sentir como el si lo hacia, su mirada de había quedado grabada en mi mente, era como de odio - **_¿será que le gusta Jessica y no le agrado la manera en que le hable?... pues si es así, no me voy a disculpar_** aunque claro si me hubieran dicho que el me dejaría de mirar así y me sonreiría si lo hiciera, puede que lo hubiera hecho.

Fueron las dos horas mas largas de toda mi vida, una completa tortura - **_¿acaso no le han dicho a este chico que tiene la mirada penetrante y extremadamente intimidante? … pues deberían _**- aunque les aseguro que intente poner atención a la clase… no pude. la única cosa que me llamo la atención, en excepción de Edward claro, fue que la bragueta del pantalón del profesor Banner estaba abierta y claro que no podía quedármele viendo 2 horas… eso seria raro - **_¿debería de decirle? …_** **_NO_** - no me mal entiendan, no es por que sea mala, sino por que me daría mucha vergüenza, además ni se nota mucho, de seguro nadie mas lo noto

Cuando por fin fueron escuchadas mis suplicas, sonó el timbre. Rápidamente el tomo sus cosas y salón como alma que lleva el diablo. Cuando ya todos habían salido, me recline en la mesa con la frente pegada a la fría mesa; no se cuanto tiempo estuve así, hasta que escuche una voz

- ¿todavía sigues aquí? … ¡corre, que llegaremos tarde! – levante un poco la cabeza y vi a Angela parada junto a mi, estuve a punto de decirle que fuera sin mi, pero ella debió de haberlo visto en mi cara y por eso me jalo hasta la siguiente clase

Primero llegamos a los vestidores y me cambie lo más lento que pude, no me sentía de ánimos y menos por que la case de deportes no era mi materia favorita, de alguna manera podría decir que el deporte y yo… no congeniamos. En realidad tarde menos de lo que esperaba y Angela de nuevo empezó a jalarme hacia el gimnasio. Unos jugaban básquet, otros vóley, entre otros. Luego vi una pequeña fila para lo que seria trepar la cuerda. Como ya eh dicho… de alguna manera no soy buena para los deportes, pero… ¿Por qué no intentarlo? Angela, aunque no se notara, siempre ah sido buena en los deportes, pero no le agradaba mucho mostrarlo, ella menos que a mi le agradaba ser el centro de la atención, así que por elle no había problema. Cuando nos formamos, ella empezó a decir

- ¿que te pasa Bella? No me digas… estas preocupada por lo que sucedió en la cafetería – dijo adivinando. En cierta forma algo tenía que ver con eso, pero mas era esa mirada de "te voy a matar por haber insultado al amor de mi vida" - **_¿será por eso que me miraba así?_**

- No empieces a hacer tus rollos en la cabeza, déjame contarte… primero; no te imaginas la cara de Jessica, estaba entre morado y verde, por un momento pensamos que había dejado de respirar. – empezó a contar – los demás, como se hablo…. Bueno, más bien hablaste de Edward Cullen, no se atrevieron a reír; excepto sus hermanos claro, tu misma viste como se empezó a reír Emmett Cullen. Pero, aunque no se rieron los demás, si empezaron los cotilleos… no pongas esa cara, el no salio perjudicado y tu tampoco, si te interesa saber, algunos están sorprendidos de que por primera vez existe una persona que no cae ante los encantos de los Cullen, aunque claro aun hay algunos incrédulos

- Gracias Angie – estaba un poco mejor, solo un poco ya que eso no quitaba lo que había pasado con Edward en Biología - ¿Cómo esta Jessica?

- Me comento Lauren, que después de salir de la cafetería, se encerró en el baño y vomito como por media hora, luego se fue a su casa, pero no te preocupes, de seguro que en menos de lo que te imaginas, va a estar con una sonrisa… mas falsa que nada, pero aun así sonrisa

- Bueno por lo menos, aunque lo mas seguro es que querrá vengarse, es mejor no bajar la guardia

En eso Angela estuvo completamente de acuerdo conmigo. Cuando me di cuenta, ya era mi tuno para subir la cuerda. Cuando mire hacia arriba, casi me fui de espaldas, no es que fuera muy, pero muy alto, pero a mi nunca me han gustado las alturas y esa altura era lo suficiente mente alta como para ponerme nerviosa. Me giré hacia Angela

- dime una buena razón para subir – dije tratando de parecer lo mas serena posible

- si no subes, no aprobaras la materia y no podrás pasar de de año, siempre esa cuerda te lo impedirá, te sentirás derrotada y terminaras casándote con un albañil maloliente llamado Craig que solo te querrá tener encerrada en una pocilga a la que según el llamara hogar, solo podrás ser su sirvienta y maquina para hacer hijos – dijo Angela dramáticamente

- ¡¿Qué?! - aveces Angela podía ser tan exagerada y a la vez dar tanto miedo

- Tu solo sube y ya – dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco

Me subí sobre el colchón que estaba debajo de la cuerda, mientras la veía sopesaba las probabilidades de poder escapar de ahí sin que nadie lo notara, claro eran nulas, además ¿Qué podría pasar? Así que empecé a escalar esa cuerda, poco a poco con mucha dificultad, mas de la queme gustaría debo aclarar. En eso me puse a recordar en la mirada de odio con la que me veía Edward, si ya quedo claro que es en lo único que podía pensar, pero… ¿Qué le había hecho? Me negaba a creer que fuera el hecho de que le gustara Jessica, que fuera su admirador secreto. Un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, me saco de aquel transe en el que me encontraba. Mire hacia una ventana que estaba enfrente de mí, pude ver a Edward recargado en un auto. no se exactamente cual, ya que solo podía observar al dueño de la mirada matadora, aunque por un momento visualice a su hermana, Alice que caminaba hacia el, aunque mas bien diría que danzaba. De nuevo mi vista se dirigió a el, quien observaba hacia mi dirección, parecía confuso y luego su mirada se obscureció de nuevo

- señorita Swan ¿se encuentra bien? – pregunto la profesora asustándome y haciendo que aflojara mi agarre en las piernas. Escuche algunos gritos abajo, eso me altero mas y mis brazos ya no soportaron. Empecé a caer dando un fuerte grito, uno que si no estuviera cayendo me daría mucha vergüenza. Al principio, fui cachada ilesa por Mike, pero al parecer no soporto el impacto y se fue de espaldas; de forma extraña, mi pie fue a dar entre su espalda y el colchón. No pregunten como, ni yo lo se. Sentí arder una buena parte de mi pie y ahogue un grito de dolor. La maestra y Angela me ayudaron a ponerme de pie mientras otros se encargaban de Mike. Angela paso mi brazo por sus hombros para apoyarme y me sujeto de la cintura para hacer equilibrio, la profesora le indico que me acompañara a la enfermería, mientras salíamos del gimnasio pudimos escuchar como la profesora le decía a Mike, al que no dejaba de quejarse, que no exagerara que máximo tendría un dolor muscular y que yo había salido con la peor parte.

Angela empezó a reír, yo también lo hubiera hecho, pero al reír el dolor se intensificaba. Cuando por fin llegamos a la enfermería, una señora nos dijo que la enfermera había salido y que además no tenían vendas por el momento. Salimos de la enfermería y me recargue contra la pared, mire a Angela pensando en como disculparme por tantas molestias y si querría acompañarme al hospital

- no seas tonta Bella, no hay problema, me eh reído tanto con lo de Mike y Jessica que no me molestaría acompañarte al hospital y de una vez te digo que te llevare a tu casa, solo llamo a mis mamá para que me recoja ahí

- gracias Angie

Después de que llamara a su mamá, fuimos hacia mi auto y de ahí al hospital. Cuando Angela se estacionaba, de nuevo vi el volvo plateado **_de seguro que ah de ser doctor en este hospital _**

Con cuidado Angela me ayudo a salir del auto, cuando entramos al hospital, pude observar que en la recepción estaba la secretaria que me atendió la vez pasada, pero nos veía con cara amable **_apuesto que es por que viene Angela conmigo o por que ahora no la cache comiendo _**

- ¿quieren que las anuncie con el Dr. Reeves? – pregunto amablemente

- No, quisiera… si se puede claro, localizar al Dr. Carlisle

Si, lo se… era raro que no quisiera ir con Dr. Reeves, pero tenia dos buenas razones, una… así se enterarían Renne y Charlie lo que paso, aunque claro que se van a enterar ya que dieron ordenes explicitas de que se les informara en cuanto pusiera un pie aquí, les enviaran el recibo para ellos pagarlo y así me tuvieran lo mas checadita posible, por lo menos en lo que a salud respecta. Y yo se que si me atendiera el Dr. Reeves, tendrían un poquito de información extra. Y segundo, cuando se entero que me mudaba para acá, hicimos una a puesta. Cuantas veces me vería en el hospital a causa mía, el dijo que mínimo podrá verme tres veces al mes durante toda mi estancia. Si el ganaba, yo tendría que hacer una dieta prácticamente cero azúcar y tendría que ayudarlo por una semana en el hospital. Pero si en tal caso yo ganara, el tendría que convencer a Renne que deje de molestar de que necesito un novio, por que si no nunca me voy a llegar a casar, y llevar durante semana y media una bata de varios colores, aunque claro, aun no lo convenzo totalmente de lo ultimo.

- Dr. Cullen ¿esta usted ocupado? … es que están dos jovencitas buscándolo, una de ellas es Isabella Swan, parece tener el pie lastimado – dijo por el auricular - **_¿parece? , estoy saltando como un canguro cojo y le parece... esta bien aun no olvido la enojona que me trato la vez anterior_** ****

- Si en un momento… pueden pasar – nos dijo lo último a nosotras señalando una puerta en medio del pasillo. Era notorio que se trataba de un cuarto de paciente en vez de un consultorio, pero lo que importaba es que me atendiera

Caminamos por el pasillo, bueno yo saltando y por eso mismo nos desequilibramos y empezamos a dar vueltas y vueltas; tantas que ya ni sabia para donde íbamos, hasta que sentí unas manos que me sostenían de los hombros y una melodiosa voz

- ¿se encuentran bien?

Al levantar la cara, pude ver sus ojos abiertos en sorpresa, al parecer el estaba igual de sorprendido que yo – **_siento que me voy a desmayar es tan… ¿pero que estoy diciendo? Lo que dije en la cafetería es cierto, a mi me gustan mas sonrientes _**– por un momento creí percibir el mismo aroma de la otra vez, pero… no me importo cuando el me miro de nuevo con esos ojos obscuros y penetrantes

- vamos Bella, no hay que hacer esperar al doctor – dijo Angela jalándome, ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre. Después de unos pasos, lo mire sobre mis sobre los hombros de reojo, aun seguía con su cara serie, pero ahora arrugaba la nariz con disgusto, como si algo apestara, me puse nerviosa pensando que la razón fuera yo. Al entrar nos recibió el Dr. Carlisle con una amable sonrisa, aunque se le veía un poco preocupado, ¿acaso también me abría olido? – **_bueno, por lo menos el si trato de ocultarlo, no que Edward_**

- ¿que sucedió Bella? – pregunto con sincera preocupación

- Me caí de la cuerda para escalar en clase de Educación física, al principio me cacho Mike, pero aun así los dos terminamos en el colchón … mi pie debajo de todo, menos de el colchón claro

- Vaya

- Si, puede que haya sido el impacto o simplemente Mike necesita fortalecer los músculos –

- Debes de darle el merito por salvarte

- Si, eso si

- Mira, no creo que sea tan grabe, solo es una torcedura y un esguince lastimado. Así que solo te pondré un vendaje y un protector para que estés mas cómoda, pero trata de moverlo lo menor posible – después de un rato me estaba dando unas pastillas para el dolor

- Voy a tener que avisar a tus padres

- Claro, ellos dejaron un teléfono en recepción … creo, si no ahorita lo dejo, es que ellos están en Phoenix

- ¿en Phoenix? ¿con quien estas viviendo?

- Sola, un día que otro se queda a dormir mi prima, pero generalmente sola – al Dr. Carlisle no le agrado mucho mi respuesta, ya que me miro preocupado … de nuevo

- Esta bien, pero con mayor razón te tienes que cuidar – **_y dale con que me cuide ¿todos se han puesto de acuerdo para molestarme con eso o que?_**

- Si, nos vemos, muchas gracias

Verificamos y si, ya tenían el teléfono; Angela llevaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, no sabía por que pero lo averiguaría. Al acomodarnos en el auto, vi que ya no estaba el volvo plateado

- ya se fue – dije señalando el aparcamiento vacío

- claro que ya se fue, ¿no te acuerdas que iba saliendo cuando no lo topamos?

- ¿Quién? - **_¿no lo topamos? ¿Cuándo?_**

- Pues Edward Cullen, por supuesto – respondió dando marcha al auto

- ¡¿que?!

- Si, ¿Qué no viste cuando llego con sus hermanos al instituto? – ahora todo encaja ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?

- Oye Angela, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta sin que te rías? – sabia que ella no lo haría, pero era mejor prevenir

- Si, claro

- ¿apesto? - me miro confundida

- No, yo solo puedo oler tu shampoo ¿Por qué preguntas?

- No por nada, olvídalo… pero ahora dime, por que tanta sonrisa haya en el hospital – ella parecía dudarlo pero se resigno y sonrío de nuevo. sin quitarle la vista al camino dijo

- Bella, te conozco desde pequeñas y no me creo nada de lo que dijiste en la cafetería sobre Edward, a ti te gusta… se nota en la forma que lo miras

- N…no, como crees – empecé a balbucear y Angela soltó una risita mientras mis mejillas se acaloraron, quedándose así durante un largo rato. Cuando me di cuenta, ya estábamos enfrente de la casa

- ¿quieres que te ayude a entrar? – pregunto Angela apagando el motor y entregándome las llaves

- No, quiero estar sentada un poco mas, al rato viene Nicole y me ayuda, no te preocupes

- ¿segura?

- Si, anda – dije viendo el auto de los papas de Angela enfrente del mi auto, con la señora Weber saludándome con la mano por el espejo retrovisor

- Bueno, me voy; cuídate mucho, nos vemos mañana en clases - dijo despidiéndose de beso

- Si, gracias por todo, nos vemos mañana – cuando vi que se alejaban marque el numero de Nicole en mi celular

- ¡Hola Bella! – respondió con su normal entusiasmo

- ¿estas ocupada? – tenia que saberlo, talvez estaba interrumpiendo "algo"

- No, estoy saliendo de clases con Jake ¿sucede algo?

- No te puedo dar muchos detalles, pero… ¿podrías venir y de paso conseguir unas muletas?

- ¡¡¡ ¿muletas? !!! ¿Qué hiciste? ¿está todo bien? ¿Dónde estas? – pregunto alarmada

- Estoy en casa, mas bien enfrente de ella… en el auto

- Llegare en unos minutos – sabia que estaba tratando de calmarse pero en eso se escucho la estruendosa carcajada de Jake

- ¿así es como define la palabra cuidarse? no me malentiendas, yo también me preocupo por ella, pero tienes que estar de acuerdo de que es un imán para los problemas – dijo aun riéndose Jake mientras yo bufaba por lo bajo

- Cállate Jake… y tu no te muevas, voy para allá –dicho esto colgó - **_¿Qué no me mueva? ¿A dónde quiere que vaya?_**

Después de unos minutos, el auto de Nicole estaba aparcado detrás del mío. No parecía que viniera Jake y eso era bueno, si no hubiera tenido que aguantar todas sus bromas, aparte de los reproches de Nicole. Salio del auto, saco las muletas de la parte trasera y camino hacia mi lado del coche. Cuando abrió la puerta y me vio, se puso una mano en la cabeza y miro al cielo, como cuando una madre a descubierto que su hijo hizo una barbaridad

Me saco sin decir palabra y me ayudo a ponerme las muletas, y seguimos así hasta que nos sentamos en la sala

- ahora si, habla – dijo cruzándose de brazos

- bueno… yo estaba escalando la cuerda en clase de educación física – Nicole me miro enarcando una ceja

- quería intentarlo ¿vale?... Bueno iba escalando hasta que al darme cuenta ya había llegado a la cima – ahora sus ojos estaban como platos

- ¿me dejas continuar? – ella solo asintió con la cabeza

- Como iba diciendo llegue a la cima sin darme cuenta, en eso me hablo la profesora, escuche gritos, me asuste y caí, Mike trato de cacharme, pero al final caímos los dos, mi pie debajo de todo

- Ese debilucho de Mike – nunca le ah caído bien a Nicole, a mi me da igual, es extraño pero no esta en mi lista negra; sip, tenemos una lista - pero hay que darle el merito. ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar así?

- Como dos semanas, dijo el doctor que no hay necesidad que vaya para quitar el vendaje

- ¿Qué voy hacer contigo Bella? – dijo suspirando

Después de eso le conté el incidente de la cafetería con Jessica, Nicole se doblo de la risa y cuando pudo hablar me dijo que desearía haber podido estar ahí. Esa noche se quedo a dormir en la casa para así poderme llevar a clases al día siguiente; pero me dijo que no podría recogerme y que lo haría Jake en la motocicleta, así que tuviera mucho cuidado y que ahora si le hiciera caso

* * *

_**Hola !!!**_

_**tarde un poco mas de lo esperado en traspasar el capitulo T.T**_

_**pero aqui esta XD, en la siguinte semana va estar el nuevo capitulo, junto con el de "Comparando besos". sin falta, aunque talvez anteseste el de esta historia**_

_**(*) hablando de C.B ... este si ya han leido la otra historia, sabran que tambien ahí se lastimo bella un esguinse, la verdad es pura me di cuenta hasta que ya estaba transcribiendo y aunque estoy editando un poco las historia mientras la trancribo, eso no lo pude cambiar... no puedo decir la razon XD**_

_**quisiera aprobechar para agradecer a una amiga por todo su apoyo, bueno...yo la considero como tal, me ah apoyado desde el principio, aun no puedo decir quien es ya que no tengo una historia increible que dedicarle ( me gustan mucho mis 2 historias, pero aun no estan completas XD ) pero ya despues dire... solo puedo decir ahorita, que escribe fenomenal y si, escribe aquien Fanfiction  
**_

_**¡¡¡ muchas gracias TKM !!!**_

_**cuidense mucho**_

_**Bye =D**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: **los personajes son exclusivamente de Stephanie Meyer (menos Nicole, esa si la invente XD ) yo solo juego con ellos para mis historias lokas_

* * *

Al día siguiente me levante mas temprano, ya que me costaría mas trabajo hacer las cosas aun con la ayuda de Nicole, me puse unos jeans acampanados, una blusa blanca y unos converse del mismo color. Al llegar al estacionamiento Nicole me volvió a recordar que Jake me recogería a la salida y que sobretodo tuviera cuidado, al salir del auto mire a mí alrededor pero no logre ver el famoso Volvo plateado al que por fin ya conocía su dueño; me resigne en mi búsqueda y me despedí de Nicole, Quien ya tenia que ir a su escuela.

El día paso sin contratiempos, claro sin contar en que varias ocasiones estuve a punto de caerme por las estorbosas muletas y por que más de uno se me quedaba viendo. A ala hora del almuerzo me dirigí a la cafetería junto con Angela; termine comprando una barra nutritiva de freza, una manzana y un agua mineral. Caminamos hacia la mesa con los demás y Angela tuvo razón de nuevo Jessica estaba con una de sus tontas sonrisas mas falsas que nada; había roto su propia marca. Yo mejor decidí ignorarla, no tenía ganas de fingir una sonrisa que por nada se merecía. En una de las platicas que mantenía con Angela, vi a los Cullen sentarse en la misma mesa que el día anterior, pero el no estaba con ellos. En ese momento sentí algo extraño que me oprimía el pecho; pero imagine que era por la barra nutritiva era mas seca que nada. Después del almuerzo me dirigí a la clase de biología, pero el de nuevo no estuvo ahí, de nuevo tuve ese sentimiento que la vez anterior, solo que en esta ocasión no tenía a que echarle la culpa. Mike aprovecho el tiempo que no estuvo el profesor Banner ya que se retraso, para preguntar como estaba y demás. Al igual yo lo hice y le di una pomada que se ah usado por generaciones en la familia de Renne, me sentí un poco culpable ya que el estaba caminando algo encorvado y de lado. Al terminar de explicarle como se aplicaba, el profesor Banner hizo su aparición en clase; la cual transcurrió más rápido. Como no, si no tenia a mi lado esa mirada de odio como un día antes. Al termino de las clases me encamine hacia el estacionamiento, donde ya se encontraba Jake recargado en su motocicleta; al verme sonrío abiertamente y al acercarme empezó a reír. Trate de no molestarme, ya que de una u otra manera era mi culpa. Con cuidado me subió y amarro las muletas a la motocicleta para que no se cayeran. De pronto giro su vista hacia la derecha, del otro lado del estacionamiento, yo lo imite y pude ver un enorme Jeep y aun lado de el se encontraban casi todos los Cullen; ya me había resignado a no ver a Edward ese día. Entonces Jake se tenso y escuche un tipo de ligero rugido - **_¿Qué le sucede a este loco?_** - En eso empezó a gruñir

- Jacob basta ya ¿o quieres que te ponga un bozal con correa para a ver si así te comportas? – gruño de nuevo sin hacerme caso, mire a los Cullen de nuevo y me quede un poco extrañada; ya que Emmett parecía estar riéndose, como si hubiera escuchado mi comentario, aunque claro es algo imposible.

Un momento después Jake se subió a la motocicleta sin decir nada y así siguió en todo el trayecto a casa. Al llegar me cargo y no me soltó hasta que estuve sentada en el sillón, después regreso por las muletas dejándolas a un lado de mi para que me fuera fácil agarrarlas. Todo el tiempo mantuvo una expresión seria intraspasable, me estaba empezando a desesperar

- ¿Qué te pasa Jake?

- Nada… solo me duele un poco la cabeza

- ¿y los Cullen tienen que pagar por eso? – el frunció el seño

- Ellos... tienen un olor enfadoso,… me voy

- ¡espera! – hasta entonces no se había movido ni un centímetro, me miro con ironía y espero a que hablara – no te puedes ir sin antes haberme sonreído – me miro fijamente si ninguna expresión en la cara para luego levantar el labio superior derecho, dándome una terrorífica sonrisa

- ¿es lo mejor que tienes? – debo de reconocer que si me hizo estremecer

- Vamos Bella, no estoy de humor

- Esta bien... vete abandona a esta pobre invalida que su ultimo deseo es ver una enorme sonrisa encantadora – dije dramáticamente llevándome las manos a la cara para cubrir mi sonrisa y riéndome tratando que parecieran sollozos

- Jajaja… sabia que no debieron ir tu y Nicole a ese curso de actuación hace 3 años, sobretodo por que fue tiempo mal gastado

- ¡¿Qué?! – lo mire con los ojos abiertos en shock – para que lo sepas la maestra nos dijo que éramos las mejores del grupo – Jake lanzo una carcajada

- No me quiero imaginar como eran los otros – lo mire fijamente y le saque la lengua

- Bien, ahora si me tengo que ir, cuídate Bells – dijo besándome la sien antes de irse.

La semana paso muy lenta y tediosa; aparte de que tenia el pie inmovilizado, dificultándome el moverme a cualquier lado que quisiera ir. En todo el resto de la semana el no se apareció; podría decirse que tuve un deja vu toda la semana… estaba ansiosa toda la mañana antes de la hora del almuerzo. Cuando llegaba el momento me dirigía con Angela a la cafetería hablando de cosas banales; al llegar a ella trataba de que mi vista no se fuera a la mesa de los Cullen. Tomaba algo ligero para comer y Angela siempre se ofrecía en ayudarme a llevarla a la mesa. Y para terminar me sentaba en mi lugar, inhalaba el suficiente aire para calmar mis nervios para luego "distraídamente" voltear hacia la mesa de los Cullen… siempre con el mismo resultado; cinco Cullen sentados a la mesa con sus bandejas de comida en frente y ninguno de ellos era el, en cada ocasión sentía como un golpe en el pecho y por extraña razón el resto del día se nublaba. Si sabía lo que sucedía después, como las tareas que dejaban los profesores o como cuando reprendieron a Tyler por agarrar unos botes de basura y utilizarlos como tambores dentro de aula. Pero era como si lo viera de lejos… me veía reír, poner atención o hasta bostezar, pero mi mente estaba en otro lado.

El fin de semana logre convencer a Nicole que podía conducir con el protector puesto; claro que me costo trabajo convencerla, pero termino aceptándolo después de habérselo demostrado.

Así que hoy podía ir al instituto en mi coche y sin un guardaespaldas pegado a mi. Estaba emocionada por ello, había amanecido feliz, me levante con menos trabajo, ya que a la fecha me había ya acostumbrado, al salir de la ducha termine decidiéndome por vestir una falda azul marino y blusa blanca. Desayune algo de cereal y jugo de naranja y me encamine hacia mi auto.

Al llegar al estacionamiento, mi vista fue directa hacia el volvo estacionado no muy lejos donde me dirigía. Mi corazón parecía haber renacido, golpeaba fuerte contra mi pecho y mis mejillas se sonrojaban, era ilógico reaccionar así ante el, pero no lo podía evitar, me estacione a espaldas de el volvo y me prepare para salir de el auto. Fue mas difícil de lo que pensaba, ya que era la primera vez que lo hacia sola. Pero eso no cambio mi temperamento, yo estaba realmente animada, por no decir entusiasmada. De tanta felicidad, el día se me pasó volando, hasta Angela se asombro de que casi no habría la boca más que para contestarle a ella y a los maestros o para sonreír.

Al entrar a la cafetería; no pude evitarlo, sabia que el había venido, pero quería estar completamente segura. Con la mirada busque la mesa de los Cullen, mi corazón pareció detenerse en el momento que lo vi ahí junto con sus hermanos. Era lógico ya que antes había visto el volvo en el estacionamiento, pero al verlo sentado junto a sus hermanos, fue como si me volviera el Alma al cuerpo.

- Bella… ¿estas bien? – pregunto Angela sacándome del transe en el que me encontraba

- Si, todo esta perfecto – no pude evitar sonreír ante esa afirmación. Angela lo dudo un poco, pero al final lo dejo pasar. Fuimos a la fila para comprar la comida; yo termine comprando una gelatina y mis ya inseparables: agua mineral y la manzana

El almuerzo se me hizo mas eterno de lo que hubiera querido, estaba entre resistirme a no voltear hacia donde se encontraba mi "ojos penetrantes" ósea Edward, y el verme interesada por las tantas tonterías que no logre escuchar exceptuando por una que por siento se dirigía hacia a mi

- Bella, vamos todos a ir a comprar los libros de las materias, vas a venir ¿cierto? – Pregunto extrañamente entusiasmada - **_¿Qué estará tramando? _**– era muy raro que se comportara así, pensaba que por lo menos tardaría un mes en hablarme pero…

- Oh, lo siento, pero yo ya fui el sábado a comprarlos – la verdad agradecía que se me hubiera ocurrido ir a comprar los libros, para demostrarle a Nicole que si podía conducir.

Jessica se quedo quieta un momento, luego frunció el seño como si hubiera perdido una de sus tantas competencias mentales -**_ ¿Cuál se le abra ocurrido esta vez? ¿Quien encuentra sus libros primero o que?... pudiera ser bueno, pero seria mejor si aparte de eso… ¿Qué demonios? … Olvídalo Bella…_**

Antes de que dieran el timbre para la siguiente clase, salí hacia el salón de clases. No quería perderme ni un segundo de verlo; aunque lo más posible es que le me mirara con esa dura mirada de la vez anterior, yo aun así estaba emocionada. A los dos minutos después y con unos cuantos compañeros en el salón, lo vi entrar y con ello sentí ese aroma dulce especial que me avía cautivado aquella ocasión en el hospital. Cuando me di cuenta el ya estaba sentado a mi lado. Tenia una cara seria, pero no era como la cara de odio que tanto me dolía y me hacia estremecer. Eso era algo reconfortante.

Fije mi vista a mi libreta, donde había empezado hacer un garabato antes de que llegara Edward; parecía una flor, no estoy segura, pero puede ser un dibujo abstracto

- hola... mi nombre es Edward Cullen – dijo de un momento a otro mi tormento de al lado – disculpa mi actitud anterior; es que no me sentía muy bien – esa era la melodiosa voz si antes estaba segura de que lo era, ahora con mayor razón - **_¿acaso esta hablando conmigo? Reacciona… obvio que si, ni que le este hablando a la mujer invisible que esta enfrente de nosotros_**

- N.. no hay problema, mi nombre es…

- Bella ¿cierto? – dijo interrumpiéndome

- Si – en eso entro el profesor mandando a todos los que estaban de pie a sus lugares

Mientras transcurría la clase y el profesor Banner explicaba no se que cosas, yo trataba de mantener mi vista ya sea fija en mi libreta o el pizarrón, una que otra ocasión no pude evitarlo y volteaba hacia mi compañero de mesa. Para mi mala suerte daba justo el momento exacto en el que el me volteaba a ver a mi; en cada una de esas ocasiones, sentí perfectamente como mi cara se sonrojaba como una bombilla navideña y trataba de parecer despreocupada volviendo mi vista de nuevo al pizarrón

- ¿te mudaste con tus padres desde Phoenix? – pregunto derepente

- ¿Qué?

- Que si te mudaste con tus padres

- Ah, no... me eh venido sin ellos

- Ah de ser difícil, aparte de el cambio del clima

- No tanto, así tengo mas libertad. y con respecto al clima, me gusta mas aquí

Me parecía extraño que el mostrara cierto interés sobre mi vida y mas teniendo en cuenta su comportamiento del lunes pasado

- Señorita Swan…

- ¿Qué? – dije casi gritando por el susto

- Lea el texto, apartir de donde se quedo su compañero - **_¿estaban leyendo?_**

Baje mi vista a la mesa y vi como Edward acercaba mi libro con una mano y empezaba a mover las paginas disimuladamente para encontrar la correcta

- Señorita Swan …

- Si, ya voy

- ¿Cómo que ya voy? ¿Qué esta esperando…? no estaba poniendo atención ¿cierto?

- No es cierto, si lo estaba – respondí aparentando estar indignada - **_aparte de respondona, mentirosa ¿desde cuando me empecé a comportar como Nicole? Excepto por lo de mentirosa claro … bueno un poco_**

- Entonces ¿Por qué no ah empezado a leer?

- Es que... me… me estoy preparando para decirlo con sentimiento. Coff… coff … - me aclare la garganta

- ¿con sentimiento dice usted? ¿me esta tomando el pelo señorita Swan?

- Claro que no señor Banner, mi antigua maestra de teatro y oratoria siempre nos decía que no importa que leyéramos ante la audiencia, hasta el mas aburrido libro de matemáticas debe ser leído con el mas profundo sentimiento – **_hablando de mentiras, Nicole estaría muerta de la risa_** – el profesor banner se llevo la mano a la cara exasperado – ¿ya esta lista? – pregunto aun con la mano cubriéndole parte de la cara

Fije mi vista al libro, donde Edward lo había dejado y aun me indicaba con el dedo índice lo que correspondía leer, por el rabillo de el ojo pude ver como trataba de ocultar una ligera sonrisa. Por un momento me quede embobada viéndolo, se veía tan lindo, pero en eso recordé que al profesor Banner no le quedaba la suficiente paciencia como para esperarme a que termine de contemplar a mi compañero de mesa.

Tome el libro entre mis manos y trate de pensar en cual seria el tono adecuado para leer, por que después de mi discursito, no podía leer lo todo a la carrera. Aclare mi garganta de nuevo y comencé a leer

- **La investigación científica se basa en el supuesto de que las personas perciben los sucesos de forma similar**… un tercer supuesto básico de la ciencia es que, todos los seres humanos perciben todos los sucesos naturales básicamente de la misma manera y que esas percepciones nos proporcionan información confiable acerca del mundo que nos rodea. La percepción común es… (*)- no estoy segura con que sentimiento lo abre leído, pero el profesor Banner, pareció conforme y después le dio la palabra a otro compañero – **_ufff..... de la que me eh salvado_**

- gracias, te debo una – dije después de un rato. Edward solo me respondió dándome una la mas maravillosa sonrisa de lado que nunca hubiera visto. Tuve que sacudir mi cabeza un poco para así despabilarme tan siquiera un poco

- ¿porque decidiste mudarte? – pregunto como quien no quiere la cosa

- Bueno, mis padres de divorciaron cuando yo era pequeña, pero siguieron trabajando juntos en la empresa que fundaron. Renne se volvió a casar y hace poco su marido decidió entrar en la empresa. Así que no quería estar ahí en medio de todo eso – el solo asintió con la cabeza sin decir nada- que es lo que me pasaba, apenas si lo conocía y ya le estaba contando mi vida, era como si me hubiera dado el suero de la verdad alas "echa la sopa"

Cuando dieron el timbre de salida de la segunda hora y nos disponíamos a salir, profesor banner nos detuvo

- Señorita Swan, señor Cullen, acérquense por favor – dijo levantando un poco la voz entre el ruido de los alumnos.

- ¿si? – pregunte cuando ya estábamos los dos enfrente del escritorio

- Como veo que se llevan de maravilla para trabajar en equipo y sobretodo "con sentimiento" – dijo lo ultimo con ironía y una ceja alzada en dirección hacia mi- quiero que me entreguen un trabajo bien desarrollado con mapas conceptúales y todo, sobre este tema y el siguiente. Espero que como platican... también se puedan poner de acuerdo para realizarlo ¿cierto?

- Pero... – no me dejo continuar

- Nada de peros señorita Swan, para la siguiente clase sin falta o les bajo 15 puntos a los dos en su próxima calificación – y sin decir mas salio del salón. No podía ser cierto

Voltee en dirección a Edward y este parecía estar shockeado, pase mi mano enfrente de sus ojos, pero nada, ni una reacción. Tome una pluma y papel de mi mochila, le escribí una nota y se la puse en lo que parecía ser la bolsa de su chaqueta. Trate de llamar de nuevo su atención, pero seguía estando en blanco. Estaba preocupada por su reacción pero tenia que irme; así que me acomode bien las muletas y Salí del salón, me fui al gimnasio para darle el justificante a la profesora de educación física.

* * *

_** por eso digo que ya no digo cuando actualizo, luego salgo muuuuy mal parada**_

_**no puedo andar justificandome, ya que no terminaria, solo puedo decir que han sucedido situaciones... que no me han permitido escribir, sobretodo emocionalmente**_

_**(*) es una partecita del libro, Biología: "La vida en la tierra"**_

_**si, el capitulo es pequeño, a lo mejor el mas pequeño de los 4 que eh subido, pero segun mis calculos el siguiente si va estar largo**_

_**siento la demora, pero no el resultado, ya que a mi parecer tiempo antes no hubiera quedado asi, y a mi me gusto como quedo =D**_

_**cuidense mucho **_

_**Aily Cullen P ^^**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer**_**: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. yo solo los utilizo como mis juguetes especiales... eso sonó raro  
**

* * *

**Edward POV **

Sabía que era imposible, pero realmente esperaba haber escuchado mal.

¿Tenía que estar a solas con ella? Debía de estar bromeando ¿Cómo se supone que lo haría?.

No había manera en la que estuviera a solas con ella, en su casa, sin ningún testigo y menos quien me detuviera para no lanzármele encima y acabar con su existencia.

_¿En que me he metido?_ Ni hablar de llevarla a casa. Aunque seamos Vampiros vegetarianos seguimos siendo vampiros y ella seria una gran tentación para la mayoría de nosotros. Sobretodo para mí, que con solo pensar en ese delicioso aroma, mi boca se empieza a llenar de ponzoña.

Caminaba sin saber a donde exactamente, me tenia aturdido el saber que la tendría en bandeja de de plata frente a mis narices y sabía que no podría resistir. Terminaría cayendo ante tal tentación, matándola y defraudaría a todo mundo, pero en especial a Carlisle. No podría volver a verlos a los ojos, mi debilidad me avergonzaría y todo por una simple humana.

Esa sangre que se me hace tan irresistible solo duraría unos cuantos segundos, por solo unos segundos con ella y todo se iría a la basura.

- No lo vas a hacer – dijo Alice sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Tan aturdido estaba que ni me había dado cuenta de su presencia y menos de que nos encontrábamos enfrente de de mi casillero.

- ¿Cómo estas tan segura? – ella me miro con cara de que la respuesta era la mas obvia.

- Sabes que pueden cambiar tus visiones.

- No creo que este sea el caso, pero para que te sientas mas seguro, voy con ustedes.

- ¿estas bromeando?.

- ¿Tengo cara de estarlo haciendo? – trato de parecer lo mas seria posible aunque aun había rastro de humor en ella.

- Le diremos que a mi me dejo el mismo trabajo y ya, nos vemos después de clases – dijo empezándose a alejar.

- _"ah, y no respires… desde ahorita. Ya te explicare después, no respires"_- pensó desapareciendo por los pasillos.

Que no respire, ¿a qué se refería con eso?, ¿Qué iba a suceder para que dijera eso?.

Estaba con esas preguntas y más cuando note que traía una nota en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.

"Lo lamento, fue mi culpa y me siento mal por ello. Pero bueno… nos vemos a la hora de la salida en el estacionamiento para ponernos de acuerdo. De nuevo lo siento, Bella".

_¿En que momento lo puso ahí?._

**Bella POV**

Como no tenía mucho que hacer durante la hora de educación física, decidí quedarme en el gimnasio para poder ver a Angela jugar baloncesto. No es un espectáculo que puedas ver todos los días ya que pareciera que se transformara en otra persona cuando jugaba, una más segura en si misma. Cuando termino la práctica me acerque a ella.

- recuérdame nunca retarte a una partida, me das miedo cuando juegas y eso que no te lo tomaste en serio – dije viéndola dejar su botella de agua aun lado.

- no empieces Bella, además tu tendrías miedo de jugar baloncesto hasta con un niño de primaria – dijo antes de empezar a reír.

- parece que aun no se va por completo la Angela competidora eh… - ella se rió mas pero en eso paro en seco.

- ¿pero tu que haces aquí?, deberías de estar en el estacionamiento esperando a tu cita E… .

- No es mi cita – dije interrumpiéndola al ver que varias caras veían hacia nuestra dirección – ya te dije que es solo un trabajo obligatorio. Y aun tengo tiempo

- Jajaja… me hubiera gustado estar ahí. Anda ve a reunirte con tu compañero para hacer "el trabajo obligatorio" – me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda antes de irse sonriendo pícaramente.

_¿Y ella es la más tímida de las tres? Nicole, hemos creado a un monstruo._

Sonriendo un poco preocupada por la actitud e inocencia de mi amiga, Salí en dirección el estacionamiento. A la mitad de este me encontré a Edward que caminaba en mi dirección.

- Alice va a venir con nosotros, al parecer le dejo el mismo trabajo que a nosotros.

- ¿por hablar en clases? – él sonrió.

- Algo así.

- ¿Cómo nos vamos a ir?.

- En mi auto – dijo simplemente.

- ¿y el mío? No lo voy a dejar aquí.

Él dudo un poco y observo mi pie. Bueno, donde debería estar mi pie y no ese protector más estorboso que nada.

- entonces tu te vienes conmigo, me vas indicando la dirección y que Alice nos siga en el tuyo.

- ok – dije simplemente, no parecía como si pidiera opinión alguna.

Fuimos en dirección del Volvo, me abrió la puerta del copiloto y trato de ayudarme, pero como más que ayudarme me ponía nerviosa, le di las llaves de mi auto para que se las entregara a Alice. Cuando estaba viendo la mejor forma para sentarme, vi a lo lejos como se aproximaban el resto de los hermanos de Edward al jeep que estaba del estacionado del otro lado del volvo. Decidí restarle importancia y volver a mi asunto.

- maldito Mike que no sabe cachar. Cuando más necesito mis dos pies sanos ¿Quién le dijo que así se cachaba? – masculle entre dientes mientras me lograba subirme sin cerrar la puerta. Cuando vi alrededor, note como Emmett el hermano de Edward se reía con disimulo.

_¿Qué es lo que le pasa?._

Segundos después Edward llego, sentándose frente al volante.

- oye ¿Qué tiene tu hermano Emmett? – me miro extrañado.

- nada ¿Por qué?.

- Es que hace unos días vi como de la nada se reía, y eso que estaba solo, y lo mismo paso hace un momento – como dándome la razón Emmett soltó a reírse.

Al igual que yo, Edward lo volteo a ver y luego a mi.

- nada el es así – se quedo callado un momento y se unió a las risas de su hermano.

_¿Y ahora que traen este par de locos?._

Lo mire con una ceja arqueada. Que por lo menos contase el chiste ¿no?.

- tranquila, solo me acorde de algo que paso con un chucho.

- Edward – escuche la voz un poco alterada de Alice en mi auto.

Los dos nos sorprendimos, solo que a mi se me resbaló la mochila de las piernas. Me acomode para levantarla, pero sentí algo, esa sensación que tanto detestaba y hoy más que nunca.

- ¡Alice, yo voy contigo! – grite girándome a su dirección y note que ella ya tenia la puerta del copiloto abierta.

- ¿Qué? – me pregunto Edward sorprendido.

- Lo que escuchaste, me voy con Alice y tu nos sigues – tanto lío para sentarme y para el colmo ahora me tendría que pararme con más cuidado.

- Tengo unas preguntas que no pueden esperar – cuando cerré la puerta del volvo, Edward me veía como si estuviera loca.

_¿Por qué tenia que ser hoy que ve iba a ir con el? Y luego con falda._

Estábamos a punto de llegar y hasta el momento Alice no había dicho palabra.

- ¿no vas a preguntar el porque de mi reacción? – negó con la cabeza y seguimos en silencio.

En cuanto se detuvo, yo salí disparada a la casa.

- Ahorita bajo, pónganse cómodos – grite mientras me dirigía hacia las escaleras, lo bueno que ya me había acostumbrado a subirlas y lo pude hacer rápido y sin incidentes.

Llegue al cuarto y directo fui a la ducha con una bolsa en el protector, al terminar tome la bolsa con el letrero "abrase bajo su propio riesgo" le di vuelta y vi otro que decía "si los va a usar, mis sinceras condolencia". Cuando ya estuve arreglada escuche un leve toque en la puerta.

- Bella ¿puedo pasar? – abrí la puerta tomando de paso el cepillo para el pelo y luego me senté en la cama.

- No tenia que preguntarte nada, ya me lo imaginaba – no me sorprendía mucho ya que era mujer pero y si él… - ella interrumpió mi leve ataque de histeria sentándose a mi lado.

- No te preocupes, no de dio cuenta, lo mande a comprar algo de helado para que te sientas mejor. Esto será nuestro pequeño secreto ¿ok?.

- Gracias Alice, me moriría de la vergüenza si se llega a enterar – dije abrazándola un poco asombrada ya que me cuesta tomarme confianza con los demás.

- Ya te dije que no se va a enterar, anda bajemos que no tardara en llegar.

Cuando estuvieron las cosas acomodadas, entro con una sonrisa que me dejo sin aliento.

- ¿lo trajiste? – pregunto Alice a mi lado.

- ¿Qué acaso no fui a eso? - Alice le saco la lengua en respuesta, cosa que me hizo reír.

- Yo lo sirvo – tomó el bote de chocolate con vainilla y se metió a la cocina dando brinquitos.

Edward se sentó enfrente de mi mirándome confuso, aveces lo veía observar la pequeña raspadura que tenia en el codo ( bueno, no había salido tan ilesa de toda la locura anterior) y notaba como se le oscurecía la mirada. Parecía que iba a decir algo, cuando en eso entro Alice con una sola copa de helado y la puso frente a mi.

- ¿ustedes no van a querer?.

- No se me antoja mucho y Edward no es fanático del dulce – me sentí mal por que yo fuera la única que iba a comer. Edward miro mi reacción y suspiro.

- Si quieres probare un poco – dijo tomando la cuchara.

Abrí los ojos con sorpresa.

- no, no tienes que hacerlo. Alice acaba de decir que no te gusta y no quisiera obligarte – el rodo los ojos restando le importancia y tomo una buena cucharada de helado. Ni siquiera la disfruto, solo se la paso.

- ya, pongámonos a trabajar – dijo dando el tema por zanjado. Pude observar como tenia una leva cara de asco y como Alice sonreía de oreja a oreja.

después de tres horas habíamos terminado con el primer tema y no por que fuera difícil o parecido, si no por que no concordábamos y por que yo tenia que subir cada 10 o 15 minutos al baño.

- ¿no tienen hambre? – pregunte levantándome en dirección a la cocina.

- No – respondieron al mismo tiempo.

- ¿seguros?.

- Si.

- ¿de verdad seguros?.

- Si – iba preguntar de nuevo pero Alice se me adelanto.

- Si, seguros, mas seguros de lo que estaremos en 100 años – a Edward no pareció gustarle esa respuesta.

- Ok, yo solo preguntaba – dije entrando a la cocina.

Le di como 20 vueltas a la cocina sin saber que comer y hubo en una ocasión en la que se me cayeron un montón de cazuelas haciendo un tremendo estruendo, por fortuna ninguna me lastimo, Edward en seguida estuvo ahí para ayudarme y yo le di las gracias con cara de disculpa antes de que se fuera a sentar. Al final termine optando por yogurt natural con granola y un poco de fruta picada. Cuando llegue a la mesa, Edward me miraba con sorpresa y Alice negaba con la cabeza sonriendo.

- no esta lleno – dije señalando el bote de a litro.

- no es eso – empezó Alice tratando de no reír – es que fue demasiado ajetreo para que al final terminaras con un simple yogurt con frutas y granola.

- si lo se, es solo que soy muy indecisa.

los dos se echaron a reír y aunque yo los mirara disgustada siguieron igual por un rato mas. Hora y media después, ya teníamos el trabajo terminado.

- Nos vemos mañana, manejen con cuidado – dije despidiéndome aun lado del volvo.

Edward me miro con una ceja levantada y Alice dio una risita.

- Vale, nos vemos mañana .. ah si, mañana pasaremos por ti.

- ¿Qué? – Edward y yo la vimos confusos, aunque yo era la única que había hablado.

- Es muy peligroso que conduzcas así.

- Pero si ya lo eh hecho.

- Yo no te eh visto conduciendo hacia el instituto, así que es seguro que nosotros te llevemos – sentí como si hubiera un doble significado en sus palabras.

- Vale – termine aceptando, no veía forma en ganar esa batalla – buenas noches.

Vi como se perdieron en la oscuridad de la noche y camine a la casa, apenas había dado unos pasos dentro de la sala cuando todo se me nublo, trate de mantenerme despierta, pero solo fue lo suficiente para quedar encima del sillón.

El sonido de una bocina hizo que abriera los ojos de golpe, lo cual fue una mala idea ya que la luz era muy fuerte en ¿la sala? ¿Por qué no estaba en mi cuarto? Trate de recordar, pero lo ultimo en mi memoria era que me despedía de los hermanos Cullen. Los cuales estaban afuera esperándome cuando yo apenas me despertaba y vestía lo mismo de ayer. Cerré los ojos esperando que se hartaran de esperar y se fueran sin mi. Me sentía lo bastante cansada como para tratar de correr escaleras arriba y arreglarme e ir al a escuela.

- Bella – una dulce voz hizo que abriera los ojos.

La pequeña Cullen estaba a centímetros de mi cara con el rostro preocupado.

- esta viva – dijo diciéndole a alguien a sus espaldas riendo un poco antes de volver a su rostro preocupado.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí?.

- Te dije que vendríamos por ti ¿ya lo olvidaste?.

- Por que no se fueron, hubieran llegado a tiempo.

- No te preocupes, aun contigo llegaremos a tiempo. Te asombrara como conduce Edward – hasta ahorita su voz había estado suave y tranquila así que me sorprendió cuando se dirigió a Edward.

- Vamos Edward, no esperaras que tu frágil hermanita la cargue hasta el baño o si – el aludido la miro entrecerrando los ojos.

- no es necesario – dije tratando de sentarme pero Alice me detuvo con la mano.

- no te preocupes Bella, Edward nos hará el favor… mientras yo iré a ver si aun queda algo de tu receta gourmet de

anoche – me dedico una sonrisa y enseguida nos dejo solos a Edward y a mi.

* * *

_**¡a la ... abuela acabo de ver que mi ultima actualización fue en el 2010!**_

_**Demonios, tenia planeado "cerrarla" para después eliminarla ¿se nota?**_

_**sin embargo hoy recibí un review que me hizo replanteármelo y al ver que tenia este capitulo, ya traspasado y editado.. pues ya se sabe cual fue mi decisión (no es que los demás no cuenten, es solo que con esta ya es la segunda bofetada fría de la semana)  
**_

_**puede que nunca este segura de cuando subiré (¿estoy diciendo puras cosas obvias, o que?) y con esta menos; ya que tengo que editarla demasiado, pues una de las razones por las que no me decidía seguirla es por que esta muu..uu..uy cursi para mi gusto, tendré que echarle vasos y vasos de limón con sal al cuaderno para poder nivelarlo.**_

_**nota: **cuando escribí esto no había captado que los Cullen llevan años, muchos años llendo al instituto y con los respectivos "días difíciles"... así que síganme la corriente con esto, a lo mejor todas se sincronizan y esos son los días de voto de silencio de los Cullen (así no tienen que inhalar) me cae que digo puras tonterías _

**casielpl: **yo adoro el "con sentimiento" y pues acá una siguiéndo

_**Cuidense el montonal** _

_**Aily Cullen P**_


End file.
